Der bequeme Weg
by John Xisor
Summary: Nach einer Party sieht sich Harry mit dem Problem konfrontiert, versehentlich einen von Draco modifizierten Amortentia-Liebestrank eingenommen zu haben, der eigentlich für Hermine bestimmt war. Ein Zaubertränkemeister könnte Harry helfen... Slash! HP/SS
1. Vorwort

**Der bequeme Weg**

**x x x **

**Inhaltsangabe**:

Nach einer Party sieht sich Harry mit dem Problem konfrontiert, versehentlich einen von Draco modifizierten Amortentia-Liebestrank eingenommen zu haben, der eigentlich für Hermine bestimmt war. Der Trank beginnt jedoch erst zu wirken, wenn man einer Person in die Augen blickt. Mit gesenktem Haupt sucht Harry den einzigen auf, von dem er sich Hilfe verspricht und das ist niemand anderes als Zaubertränkemeister Severus Snape.

x x x

**Vorwort**:

Während ich weiterhin mit John Xisor an „Harry Potter und die Schatten der Vergangenheit" schreibe, habe ich mir in der Zwischenzeit erlaubt, mich kurzerhand mal außer der Reihe dem Slash zu widmen, den ich bei o.g. Story (P12) aufgrund der umfangreichen Handlung nicht einbauen möchte.

Trotzdem schaffe ich es irgendwie nicht, nur PWP zu schreiben, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ihr das bisschen Handlung verkraften werdet ;)

Der Inhalt von Buch 7 wird kurzerhand ignoriert. In „Der bequeme Weg" ist Voldemort bereits vernichtet worden und Alltag ist eingekehrt.

x x x

**Warnungen**: „Slash" sagt ja schon, dass homosexuelle Handlungen dargestellt werden – wer so etwas nicht lesen mag oder noch unter 18 Jahre alt ist, der möchte bitte gleich von dem „Zurück-Button" seines Browsers Gebrauch machen oder auch gern unsere anderen, schmutzfreien und handlungsreichen FFs lesen ;)

Es gibt ansonsten keine spezifischen Warnungen, außer vielleicht… ist „FirstTime" ein Grund zur Warnung? Die FF ist auf jeden Fall gewaltfrei und alle Charaktere sind erwachsen!

x x x

**Pairing**: HP/SS

Worte: 14.327

**Disclaimer**: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner. Ich verdiene natürlich kein Geld mit dieser FF und paare die Leute nur aus reinem Vergnügen ;)


	2. Der bequeme Weg

Mit einem Schlückchen Elfenwein hatte Severus es sich im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin seines neuen Hauses in der Nähe des Muggel-Dorfs Ottery St. Catchpole gemütlich gemacht, um in der neuen Ausgabe seines abonnierten Zaubertränkejournals zu lesen, als es unerwartet an der Tür klopfte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht war, weswegen er einen Moment überlegte, wer es wagen könnte, ihn um diese Zeit aufsuchen zu wollen. Es konnte sich nur um etwas Dringendes handeln, weswegen er sein Glas Wein auf dem kleinen Tisch aus Kirschbaumholz abstellte, sein Journal aufgeklappt daneben legte und zur Haustür eilte. 

Es klopfte ein weiteres Mal, doch dieses Mal wesentlich lauter, so dass Severus sich genötigt fühlte, etwas schneller zu gehen. Nachdem er die Tür aufgerissen hatte, blickte er auf Harry Potter, der seinen Blick auf den Boden richtete und nicht einmal den Kopf hob, nachdem ihm geöffnet wurde.

„Potter! Erklären Sie mir die zweifelhafte Ehre, von Ihnen mitten in der Nacht gestört zu werden!", forderte Severus von seinem jungen Kollegen mit barschem Ton.

„Sir, ich benötige Ihre Hilfe…", antwortete Harry kleinlaut.

„Haben Sie etwas fallenlassen oder sind es einfach nur Ihre schlechten Manieren, weshalb Sie mir nicht einmal in die Augen sehen?", zeterte Severus leicht entrüstet über Potters unhöfliches Verhalten.

„Nein Sir, das ist ja das Problem! Dürfte ich wohl eintreten und…", sagte Harry, doch er wurde von seinem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer unterbrochen.

„Ist heute nicht die Geburtstagsfeier von Mr. Malfoy? Sie waren eingeladen, soweit ich weiß! Sind Sie etwa hier, weil Sie bei einem Ihrer unterbelichteten Gesellschaftsspiele die Pflicht gewählt haben?", fragte Severus höhnisch.

Er wusste, dass die Partys bei dem Lebemann Draco immer sehr beliebt und amüsant waren, auch wenn der Gastgeber manchmal mit seinem vergnügungssüchtigen Verhalten über die Stränge schlug, was man ihm wegen seines unerwarteten Charmes im Nachhinein immer wieder durchgehen ließ. Schon vor dem recht unspektakulären Sieg über Voldemort hatte Draco die Seiten gewechselt. In Zeiten des Friedens näherte er sich seinen ehemaligen Gegnern mit Reue und er suchte klärende Gespräche mit jedem einzelnen von ihnen, bis er letztendlich nach gut vier Jahren einen Neuanfang mit den Menschen wagen durfte, die er damals zu Unrecht so verachtet und verletzt hatte.

„Nein, Professor Snape. Wir haben nicht Wahrheit oder Pflicht gespielt. Wir haben ganz normal gefeiert und dann… ist plötzlich alles außer Kontrolle geraten. Darf ich reinkommen?", bat Harry nochmals mit leiser Stimme.

„Kommen Sie morgen wieder!", sagte Severus wütend und knallte seinem ehemaligen Schüler die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal das Wohnzimmer betreten, da hämmerte Potter mit beiden Fäusten an seine Tür, so dass sich ein Hauch Zornesröte auf Severus' Wangen legte, als er kehrt machte und die Tür erneut öffnete. Doch bevor er Potter zurechtweisen konnte, wimmerte dieser: „Sie sind der einzige, der mir einfällt – der einzige, der mir helfen kann, Sir!"

Potter blickte ihn noch immer nicht an, aber er schien mittlerweile mit den Tränen zu kämpfen, was Severus jedoch nicht genau erkennen konnte, weswegen er genervt sagte: „Fangen Sie ja nicht an zu heulen, Potter. Das wird mich nicht erweichen! Also was ist los?"

Einmal zog Harry die Nase hoch, bevor er erklärte: „Sie sind ein Zaubertränkemeister – einer der besten – und deswegen hab ich mich gleich auf den Weg hierher gemacht, nachdem… was passiert ist."

Nachdem Harry in Hogwarts als Lehrer angefangen hatte, schürte er die Hoffnung, seinen älteren Kollegen endlich mit anderen Augen sehen zu können, so wie er nun auch Draco sah, denn es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass Severus ebenfalls stets für das Gute gekämpft hatte, doch sein älterer Kollege schien sich gegen eine freundschaftliche Annäherung zu sträuben. Alle Lehrer nannten sich gegenseitig beim Vornamen, doch nur bei den beiden blieb es unverändert bei der formellen Anrede mit dem Nachnamen, was Harry immer etwas bedrückte.

Wenn man Severus um Hilfe bat und dies auch noch in Bezug auf seine Fähigkeiten im Tränkebrauen, dann schwoll ihm vor Stolz die Brust, weshalb er selbstbewusst den Rücken streckte und von oben herab fragte: „Und was bitte schön ist passiert, wobei nur ich helfen kann?"

Harry schaute mittlerweile verlegen zu seinen Fingern, mit denen er nervös spielte. Es war für ihn offensichtlich, dass Severus ihn nicht hineinlassen wollte. Zudem verletzte es ihn, dass er ihn noch immer nur beim Nachnamen nannte, aber er wollte darüber hinwegsehen, weshalb er einfach nochmals fragte: „Darf ich es Ihnen drinnen erzählen, Professor Snape?" 

Genervt stöhnend öffnete Severus die Tür etwas weiter, um Harry hineinzulassen. Im Wohnzimmer bot er dem jungen Mann lediglich einen Platz an – kein Glas Wein, geschweige denn eine andere Erfrischung.

„Was bitte ist der Grund dafür, dass Sie mich nicht ansehen, Potter?", fragte Severus ungeduldig. Auch wenn er Potter überwiegend mit Missachtung strafte, so wollte Severus doch nicht darauf verzichten, in den grünen Augen zu versinken, während er ihm unnette Dinge an den Kopf warf.

Mit erröteten Wangen erklärte Harry: „Auf der Party… na ja, Draco wollte sich einen Scherz erlauben. Ich hab davon im Vorfeld nichts mitbekommen. Ich war gerade auf dem Örtchen und komme also wieder zurück zum Salon, da höre ich die Meute drinnen rufen ‚trink, trink, trink…' Und wo ich die Tür aufmache, steht gleich dahinter Hermine mit einem Becher in der Hand, aber sie trinkt nicht, sondern schüttelt nur angewidert den Kopf. Da dachte ich, ich mache bei dem Spaß einfach mit, nehme ihr also den Becher aus der Hand und trinke alles auf ex – und dabei haben alle aufgehört zu jubeln. Noch bevor ich den Becher wieder abgesetzt habe, hält mir Hermine die Augen zu und sagt, ich solle bloß niemanden ansehen!"

Seufzend legte Harry eine kleine Pause ein, die Severus nutzte, um zu bitten: „Es ist schon spät. Sein Sie so freundlich und kürzen Sie die Geschichte ab. Kommen Sie endlich zum Punkt, Potter!"

Nochmals seufzte Harry, bevor er flüsternd offenbarte: „Ich habe eine Art Amortentia zu mir genommen…"

„Einen Liebestrank? Oh bitte, erzählen Sie mir, über wen Sie auf der Party hergefallen sind!", forderte Severus mit einem schadenfrohen Schmunzeln auf den dünnen Lippen. Der Liebestrank Amortentia war äußerst stark – der Stärkste von allen Tränken dieser Art. Er konnte auch gefährliche Folgen mit sich bringen, aber Potter schien sich in seinen Augen wie immer zu verhalten, wenn nicht sogar noch törichter als sonst, was Severus ahnen ließ, dass die Wirkung bereits wieder verflogen war.

„Das ist es ja, Sir. Es war kein richtiger Amortentia, sondern ein Trank, den Draco selbst gemischt hat. Er wollte Hermine damit eins auswischen, damit sie mit ihm ins Bett geht, weil sie ihn vor einiger Zeit hat abblitzen lassen, aber sie hat es gerochen und ihn daher nicht getrunken…", erörterte Harry, dem noch zu gut in Erinnerung war, wie Dracos Avancen während der letzten Party auf Granit gestoßen waren und er sich mit diesem Liebestrank einen üblen Scherz erlauben wollte.

„Und Sie, Mr. Potter, greifen einfach zu und kippen sich alles die Kehle hinunter, was auch nur ansatzweise Alkohol beinhalten könnte? Finden Sie das nicht ein wenig naiv?", spottete Severus.

„Sie wissen, dass ich in Zaubertränke keine Leuchte war…", gab Harry zu, woraufhin Severus einmal abschätzig schnaufte.

„Es ist nur eine kleine Genugtuung, diese Einsicht aus Ihrem Mund zu hören, Potter! Aber jetzt erklären Sie mir, warum Sie meine Hilfe benötigen, denn ich möchte mich langsam zur Nachtruhe begeben", erwiderte Severus, der ein Bein über das andere warf und auf Harrys Erklärung wartete.

Sein Gast räusperte sich, bevor er erklärte: „Na ja, Hermine hat mir mit einem Schal die Augen verbunden. Draco und sie haben mich in die Küche…"

Severus unterbrach und machte unmissverständlich klar, dass er auf Einzelheiten verzichten wollte, indem er sagte: „Ich möchte Sie erneut bitten, endlich zum Punkt zu kommen. Mich interessieren die Details Ihres bemitleidenswerten Daseins nicht!"

Die Worte machten Harry nicht wütend, aber traurig. Ohne nochmals abzuschweifen erklärte Harry mit dünnem Stimmchen: „Draco hat gesagt, ich hätte einen starken Liebestrank zu mir genommen, der erst dann zu wirken beginnt, wenn ich einer Person in die Augen gesehen habe. Bisher…" Harry verstummte, aber jetzt war Severus klar, warum er ihn nicht angesehen hatte. Nachdem Harry den Trank intus hatte, hatte er auf Empfehlung von Hermine und Draco niemanden angesehen.

Nach einer Weile der Stille erklärte Harry noch: „Draco meinte, er hätte den Trank einmal an sich getestet. Die Wirkung würde nicht vergehen, sagte er. Bei ihm hat es nach sechs Wochen immer noch angeschlagen. Man müsste irgendwann jemanden anblicken und dann… na ja. Aber das Problem ist, dass die Wirkung erst vergeht, wenn man… na ja und wenn nicht, dann würde man vor Verlangen vergehen, wenn man nicht… na, Sie wissen schon…"

„Wenn Sie keinen geschlechtlichen Akt vollziehen, meinen Sie! Sie schimpfen sich erwachsen und können es nicht einmal aussprechen, Potter! Aber um auf Ihr Problem zurückzukommen: warum ist es ein Problem? Gehen Sie zur jungen Miss Weasley und blicken Sie ihr tief in die Augen. Der Rest erledigt sich von allein! Und wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden!", sagte Severus, der bereits aufgestanden war und ihn hinausbegleiten wollte, doch sein ungebetener Gast blieb sitzen.

Bedrückt starrte Harry auf das Muster des Teppichs, aber kein Wort verließ seine Lippen und er machte auch keine Anstalten zu gehen.

„Mr. Potter, ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie gehen würden, um sich Ihres Problems zu entledigen. Wenn Miss Weasley nicht bereit wäre, dann bin ich sicher, dass Ihre Freundschaft zu Mr. Weasley stark genug ist, dass er Ihnen seine Frau zur Verfügung stellen würde!", sagte Severus recht ungehalten über die Situation.

Er bemerkte, wie Harry seine Augenbrauen zusammenzog und ungläubig nachfragte: „Sie glauben, Ron würde mir Hermine anbieten? Das ist eklig! Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Ich könnte beiden nie wieder in die Augen sehen…"

Dazu empfahl Severus: „Dann bleibt es also bei Ginny Weasley!"

Hier presste Harry die Lippen zusammen, bevor er leise zugab: „Ich hab mir ja auch schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber es kommt einfach niemand in Frage!"

Verstimmt belferte Severus: „Sie verlangen also von mir, dass ich mit einem mir unbekannten Liebestrank experimentieren soll, um Ihnen, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist, ein Gegenmittel zu brauen, nur weil Sie, angeberisch wie Sie sind, den gryffindorschen Partylöwen spielen wollten und wie ein dummer Esel einfach saufen, was Ihnen zwischen die Finger kommt? Ein Gegenmittel für einen unbekannten Zaubertrank, denn Sie haben ja erwähnt, dass Mr. Malfoy damit selbst herumexperimentiert hat, zu finden, kostet nicht nur viel Zeit, sondern auch jede Menge Galleonen! Ich denke, Mr. Potter, dass Sie vielleicht in Erwägung ziehen sollten, der Nokturngasse einen Besuch abzustatten. Dort blicken Sie einfach einer hübschen, kleinen Dirne in die Augen und schon ist Ihr Problem gelöst. Es ist auf jeden Fall zeitsparender und kostengünstiger als das, was Sie von mir verlangen. Und jetzt gehen Sie bitte!"

Severus war noch ein wenig von seiner eigenen Lautstärke überrascht, bevor er Harry irgendetwas murmeln hörte. „Was war das?", fragte Severus gereizt nach.

Etwas lauter wiederholte Harry seine Frage: „Gibt es da auch Stricher?"

Schnaufend erwiderte Severus: „Nein, die gibt es ein paar Ecken weiter in der…"

Hoppla!

Abrupt hatte Severus mitten im Satz innegehalten, woraufhin Harry sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste. Draco hatte also vor einigen Wochen die Wahrheit gesagt, als er meinte, sein Patenonkel wäre von der anderen Bahnsteigkante. 

Mutig beichtete Harry mit sanfter Stimme: „Ich will aber meine Unschuld nicht bei so einem verlieren…"

Es war wahr. Er hatte Sex noch nie bis zum Äußersten gehen lassen, eben weil er selbst das eigene Geschlecht bevorzugte. Mit Mädchen geknutscht und etwas gefummelt hatte er schon, aber genau bei diesen Handlungen dämmerte es ihm langsam, dass er Mädchen auf diese Art und Weise nicht mochte, sondern nur kumpelhaft. Deswegen hatte es auch mit Ginny nie geklappt und auch nicht mit Cho.

Nach der Schule hatte Harry sich bisher aufgrund seiner Berühmtheit und der Angst vor der Ausschlachtung seiner sexuellen Neigung in den Medien nicht geoutet, bis Draco ihn eines Tages unverblümt daraufhin ansprach und meinte, es wäre offensichtlich, dass er Männer mochte und wann er sich denn endlich mal einen Freund zulegen würde. Nachdem Harry sich vor drei Wochen Hermine und Ron mitgeteilt hatte, die das zum Glück gut verkrafteten – Hermine wesentlich besser als Ron – dachte Harry, es wäre an der Zeit, mal seine Fühler nach einem Partner auszustrecken, bis ihm der heutige Abend und der blöde Liebestrank in die Quere kam. So, wie es aussah, würde er sehr bald Sex haben müssen, wenn er den Rest seines Lebens nicht damit verbringen wollte, nur noch die Kieselsteine auf den Schulhöfen von Hogwarts zu zählen.

„Sie wollen mir weismachen, dass Sie noch nie das Vergnügen der fleischlichen Lust erfahren haben? Der berühmte Harry Potter, dem man in den Zeitungen etliche Affären nachgewiesen haben will? Der Gewinner des Trimagischen Turniers, der Sieger über den Dunklen Lord, DER Harry Potter – eine Jungfrau? Veralbern Sie mich nicht! Ich gebe Ihnen gern eine Adresse, wo Sie Ihr Problem loswerden können, aber…", doch wieder stoppte Severus.

Die Augen schließend und einmal tief durchatmend erörterte Severus die momentan herrschende Situation. Potter war hier, der mit jedem sofort ins Bett gehen würde, sobald er demjenigen in die Augen geblickt hatte. Darüber hinaus hatte Potter nicht nur zugegeben, homosexuell zu sein, sondern auch noch eine Jungfrau. Aus lauter Unachtsamkeit hatte Severus zudem selbst zu verstehen gegeben, ebenfalls gleichgeschlechtliche Neigungen zu haben. Der Gedanke an die Gesamtsituation ließ plötzlich ein lang nicht mehr benutztes Organ aufgeregt zucken.

Nach einer Weile fragte Severus leise: „Und Ihr bester Freund würde Ihnen in dieser Hinsicht keinen… Gefallen erweisen?"

Natürlich lautete die Antwort darauf „nein". Das Gesicht in beide Hände nehmend erzählte Harry mit entkräfteter Stimme und ohne darauf zu achten, mit wem er hier eigentlich sprach: „Ich hab mir die ganze Zeit einen Kopf darüber gemacht… Dass ich schwul bin, meine ich. Hab immer gedacht, das dürfte niemals jemand erfahren, weil das sofort die Runde machen würde und man mich nicht mehr..." Harry seufzte, bevor er fortfuhr: „Gerade jetzt, wo ich meine Angst überwunden habe und ich mich auf dem Markt mal etwas umsehen wollte, da passiert mir so was. Warum immer mir? Wie soll ich jetzt noch jemanden kennen lernen, mit dem ich vielleicht was anfangen möchte, wenn ich demjenigen nicht einmal ins Gesicht sehen kann, ohne ihn gleich danach zu bespringen? So hab ich mir mein erstes Mal nicht vorgestellt…"

Severus hörte einen weiteren, frustrierten Seufzer und empfand Mitleid für Harry, was der einzige Grund dafür war, dass er seinen Kollegen nicht hinauswarf. Harrys Situation erinnerte Severus daran, mit welchen Problemen er damals zu kämpfen hatte, als man dahinter gekommen war, dass er mit Mädchen nichts anzufangen wusste, außer mit ihnen für die Schule zu lernen. Im Gegensatz zu Harry hatte Severus jedoch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, sich seinen wenigen Vertrauten – Freunde wollte er sie nicht nennen – von allein mitzuteilen, denn ihn hatte man mit einem Mitschüler aus Hufflepuff in flagranti erwischt, was natürlich sofort in Hogwarts die Runde gemacht hatte. Das war nur einer der Gründe, warum die Rumtreiber ihm das Leben schwer gemacht hatten. Und jetzt, hier um ein Uhr nachts, saß der Sohn seines ärgsten Feindes aus früheren Tagen auf seinem Sofa und bekannte, eine Schwuchtel zu sein, wie James Potter immer zu schimpfen pflegte. Severus konnte sich schwerlich vorstellen, dass James, wenn er noch am Leben wäre, seinen Sohn Mut machend in den Arm nehmen würde, um ihm zu versichern, dass Homosexualität nichts wäre, weshalb man sich schämen müsste. Würde James Potter das tun – der Mann, der Severus alle nur denkbaren, erniedrigenden Synonyme für das Wort „Homosexueller" an den Kopf geworfen hatte?

Nachdem Severus nichts mehr sagte, denn ihm fiel zu dieser Situation einfach nicht das Richtige ein, schluckte Harry einmal kräftig, bevor er mit gebrochener Stimme fragte: „Geben Sie mir nun eine Adresse?"

Geistesabwesend sagte Severus: „Ja natürlich!"

Er kritzelte zwei Straßennamen auf ein Stück Pergament und reichte es Harry, der es mit gesenktem Haupt entgegennahm und sich bedrückt und verbittert mit den Worten verabschiedete: „Danke für Ihre Hilfe…"

In seinem Sessel sitzend starrte Severus auf die Worte des Artikels seines Tränkejournals, welchen er vor Harrys Besuch noch so begierig gelesen hatte, doch seine Augen bewegten sich nicht. Sein junger Kollege, der vor einer Viertelstunde gegangen war, ging ihm durch den Kopf und Severus fragte sich, ob es richtig gewesen war, ihm einfach die Adresse von zwei Straßen zu nennen, an denen Stricher zu finden waren. Jedenfalls war das vor über zwanzig Jahren noch so. Vielleicht waren diese Orte für Stricher schon lange keine Treffs mehr? Diese Straßen hatte Severus nicht mehr aufgesucht, nachdem er das dunkle Mal erhalten hatte. Was, wenn er Harry in die Irre geschickt hatte?

Schuldgefühle überkamen Severus, aber nicht nur, weil Harry womöglich nicht das finden würde, was er suchte, sondern weil er seinem Kollegen nicht auf andere Art und Weise Hilfe angeboten hatte. Was wäre schon dabei gewesen, wenn er Wochen oder Monate nach einem Gegenmittel gesucht hätte? So etwas machte ihm doch Freude! Harry hatte das Geld, um das ermöglichen zu können und Severus hätte sicherlich die Fähigkeit, einen Trank zu brauen, der die Wirkung von Dracos unsäglichem Gebräu aufheben würde. Es wäre der richtige Weg gewesen, sofort mit der Herstellung eines Gegentrankes zu beginnen. Stattdessen schickte Severus Harry zu den Strichern – schickte eine Jungfrau zu den Strichern…

Seine Schuldgefühle verstärkten sich, nachdem Severus über die „Hilfe" nachdachte, die er Harry hatte zuteil kommen lassen. Er war sich plötzlich sicher, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, ihn wegzuschicken. Könnte er, wenn er sofort folgen würde, Harry noch abfangen, bevor der sich irgendeiner zwielichtigen Person an den Hals werfen würde? Harry war bereits vor über zwanzig Minuten gegangen.

Blitzschnell stand Severus von seinem gemütlichen Sessel auf, warf sich seinen schwarzen Umhang um und öffnete seine Haustür, um von draußen zu apparieren, doch nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte, hielt er inne. Harry saß zitternd auf seinen Stufen und zog ständig die Nase hoch, um seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. In einer bebenden Hand hielt er den Fetzen Pergament mit den beiden Adressen, während die andere Hand seine eh schon wirren, schwarzen Haare raufte.

Harry hatte Severus bemerkt, aber er blickte nicht auf, sondern gab nur wimmernd und einige Oktaven höher von sich: „Ich kann's nicht… ich kann es einfach nicht…!"

Äußerst froh darüber, dass Harry nicht fortgegangen war, sagte Severus leise und mit fehlendem Sarkasmus in der Stimme: „Kommen Sie rein, Mr. Potter!" Mit leicht abgewandtem Kopf, aber durchaus erkennbar feuchten Wangen ging Harry an seinem älteren Kollegen vorbei und steuerte auf das Wohnzimmer zu, welches er zuvor verlassen hatte. Er setzte sich auf denselben Platz und versuchte, seine Schluchzer zu unterdrücken.

Ein Glas mit rotem Elfenwein reichend sagte Severus: „Mr. Potter, Sie sollten Ihre Bekannten durchgehen und eruieren, ob jemand von denen in Frage käme. Wenn Sie niemanden finden sollten, wäre ich bereit, an einem Gegenmittel zu arbeiten."

Leise fragte Harry nach: „Wie lange würde das dauern? Ein Gegenmittel zu finden, meine ich…"

Harry wollte den richtigen Weg gehen und nicht den bequemen, was Severus klar geworden war. Nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte, erklärte er: „Selbst, wenn Mr. Malfoy seine Zusammenarbeit in dieser Angelegenheit zusichern würde, wäre es nicht abzusehen, wann ein helfendes Gegenmittel entwickelt werden könnte. Ich gehe von einigen Monaten aus, da es sich gerade bei Liebestränken um äußerst komplizierte…"

Harry unterbrach ihn aufgebracht und sagte: „Monate? Die Schule fängt in zwei Wochen wieder an! Ich muss unterrichten! Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass ich monatelang darauf verzichten kann, ein Gesicht zu sehen. Draco hat erzählt, die sechs Wochen, in denen er das an sich getestet hat, waren die Hölle und ich verstehe ihn jetzt schon. Es ist schwer, Professor Snape, Ihnen nicht in die Augen zu sehen, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede."

„Wenn Sie mich ansehen, Mr. Potter, dann sind Sie verloren, also empfehle ich dringend, Ihren Blick weiterhin auf andere Dinge zu richten!", sagte Severus mit eiskalter Stimme, doch er machte sich selbst etwas vor. Schon länger wünschte er sich, in Harry mehr als nur einen Kollegen zu sehen. Er müsste ja nicht gleich sein Liebhaber sein, was an sich ein sehr angenehmer Gedanke war, aber ihn als Freund sehen zu können, wäre schon schön genug. Harry war wesentlich jünger als er, was ihn normalerweise aufgrund des herrschenden Altersunterschiedes dazu veranlassen würde, sich selbst in die Schranken zu weisen, doch er war so gutaussehend und entsprach voll und ganz den eigenen Ansprüchen an einen potenziellen Liebhaber.

Noch immer spielte Harry Quidditch, wenn es seine Zeit zuließ und das hatte mit der Zeit einen muskulösen Körper geformt. Harry war schlank, sportlich und mit Sicherheit ein Genuss im Bett, doch das Aussehen war für Severus nur zweitrangig – es war ja nicht so, dass er bei seinem eigenen Erscheinungsbild hohe Ansprüche an andere stellen konnte. Es war Harrys Art, mit Menschen umzugehen, die Severus so bewunderte, doch er verlor sich nicht in Tagträumen. Es würde nie geschehen! Harry würde ihm nie mehr Respekt oder Freundlichkeit zuteil werden lassen als jedem anderen Menschen auch. Zudem war Harry auch noch eine Jungfrau, die er sicherlich nicht verdient hatte. Und trotzdem war der Gedanke an Harry als Liebhaber sehr verführerisch. So unerfahren, wie Harry war, müsste Severus, wenn er sich dazu entschließen sollte, ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben eigennützig zu handeln, sich nicht einmal Gedanken darum machen, seine eigene Unsicherheit in Sachen Sex vertuschen zu müssen, denn während seiner Zeit als Anhänger des Dunklen Lords und später als Spion für Dumbledore hatte er keinen einzigen, sexuellen Kontakt mehr gehabt.

Die Situation schrie gerade danach, über Harry herzufallen, um sich unter dem Vorwand, ihm helfen zu wollen, einen eigenen Vorteil zu verschaffen; das wäre der bequeme Weg, während der richtige ihn monatelang über seinen Kesseln verbringen lassen würde, um ein Gegenmittel zu erforschen. Der bequeme Weg… Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend zeigte das vernachlässigte Organ in Severus' Schritt reges Interesse an seinen Gedanken, von denen er sich jedoch wieder schnell löste.

Angestrengt versuchte Severus, sich mögliche homosexuelle Teilnehmer ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, die Harry mit seinem Problem helfen könnten, bevor er mit Bedacht sagte: „Mr. Longbottom wirkte früher auf mich immer recht…"

Harry unterbrach ihn und erklärte: „Der ist mit Luna verheiratet!"

„Oh…", war Severus' einziger Kommentar zu dieser ungewöhnlichen Verbindung.

Nach einem weiteren Moment schlug Severus vor: „Mr. Goyle jr. ist hundertprozentig…"

Doch auch hier unterbrach Harry und sagte mit Ekel in der Stimme: „Lieber lass ich mich von einer Dampfwalze überrollen!"

„Seien Sie nicht so anspruchsvoll, wenn Sie Ihr Problem gelöst haben wollen, Mr. Potter!", empfahl Severus etwas aufgebracht.

Harry erwiderte daraufhin nur ruhig: „Aber ich muss auch nicht völlig anspruchslos sein!"

„Ihr ehemaliger Zimmergenosse Mr. Thomas ist homosexuell und findet Sie attraktiv!", sagte Severus zuversichtlich.

„Ja! Und sein Freund hat mich Anfang des Jahres k. o. geschlagen, nachdem ich Dean auf seinem Geburtstag umarmt und freundschaftlich auf den Rücken geklopft habe… Ich will gar nicht wissen, was der Typ mit mir machen würde, wenn er herausbekäme, dass ich mit ihm im Bett gewesen wäre."

Es leuchtete Severus ein, dass Harry nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit wegen Mr. Thomas' äußerst eifersüchtigen und auch bekanntermaßen gewalttätigen Freund um sein Leben bangen wollte.

„Mr. Malfoy senior mag Austern und Schnecken gleichermaßen…", offenbarte Severus, dem noch zu gut in Erinnerung war, welche Art von Partys im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins stattgefunden hatten.

Harry war von der Idee offensichtlich weniger begeistert, denn er antwortete sarkastisch: „Und Sie glauben, dass ich eine Nacht mit dem überleben würde? Kommen Sie, Professor Snape! Wenn Sie schon Vorschläge machen, dann welche, die weniger wahnwitzig sind! Ich hänge an meinem Leben!"

Vorsichtig begann Severus mit den Worten: „Filch ist…"

Harry stieß einen schnell wieder unterdrückten Schrei aus und erklärte daraufhin sehr aufgebracht mit hochgehaltenen Händen: „Stopp! Mir wird schlecht! Ich möchte nicht einmal wissen, was der mit Mrs. Norris macht, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlt…"

„Wie wäre es dann mit Mr. Creevey?", suggerierte Severus etwas sicherer klingend.

Hier schnaufte Harry verachtend, bevor er antwortete: „Egal, welchen von beiden Sie meinen… Die arbeiten beide beim Tagespropheten und ich bin mir sicher, dass bei einem Techtelmechtel auch eine Kamera mit im Spiel sein würde. Das brauche ich nun wirklich nicht!"

'Auch wieder wahr', dachte Severus, dem langsam die Namen der ihm bekannten Menschen ausgingen, die er als gleichgesinnt betrachtete. „Mir gehen die Vorschläge aus, Mr. Potter! Als letztes kann ich nur noch Mr. Lupin nennen", sagte Severus hoffnungslos, denn er ahnte, dass sich niemand finden würde.

„Remus ist ein Freund und außerdem ist er mit Tonks zusammen. Das wäre so peinlich! Ich denke auch nicht, dass er das machen würde", sagte Harry ernüchtert, dem ebenfalls klar wurde, wie verzwickt seine Lage war.

Plötzlich kam Severus eine Idee, die er begeistert mitteilte: „Warum fragen Sie nicht einfach Tonks? Sie kann sich als Metamorphmagus in jede beliebige Person verwandeln!"

Völlig unerwartet fragte Harry mit leiser Stimme: „Wie wär's mit Ihnen?"

Zum Glück sah sein Gast nicht, wie weit Severus aufgrund dieser Frage seine Augen aufgerissen hatte. Wie leicht hätte es doch sein können, einfach nur „okay" zu sagen, um den bequemen Weg einzuschlagen. Bei dieser Idee zuckte es zwischen seinen Beinen nicht nur, sondern es schien auch noch anzuschwellen…

Doch die Worte von Albus Ende des viertes Schuljahres klangen ihm in den Ohren und er wusste, dass der bequeme Weg der falsche war, weswegen er vorgetäuscht empört über diesen Vorschlag sagte: „Mr. Potter! Wir sind Kollegen und sehen uns jeden Tag! Ich denke nicht, dass es für Sie oder mich einfach sein würde, weiterhin normal miteinander umgehen zu können, wenn", er stockte, „so etwas zwischen uns stattgefunden haben sollte. Daher muss ich Ihnen leider sagen, dass weiterhin das gilt, was ich vorhin bereits gesagt habe: wenn Sie mich ansehen, dann sind Sie verloren, denn ich bin nicht gewillt, mich als Ihre Heilung zur Verfügung zu stellen!"

Leise murmelte Harry: „Was sollte sich denn zwischen uns schon ändern?" Nachdem Severus Harry aufgefordert hatte, sich genauer auszudrücken, erklärte dieser: „Sie verachten mich doch jetzt schon. Schon seit ich ein Schüler war. Sie hassen mich! Wenn wir uns zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden im Gang treffen, dann machen Sie mich mit irgendeinem fiesen Kommentar nieder – egal, ob Schüler oder Kollegen anwesend sind oder nicht. Was bitte sollte da noch schlimmer werden als es längst ist? Für mich ist es jetzt schon fast unerträglich."

Aufgrund Harrys ehrlicher Aussage musste Severus zunächst schlucken. Es entsprach der Wahrheit. Er machte Harry nieder, wo es nur möglich war, aber nur, weil er verbittert davon ausging, dass er seinem Kollegen sowieso nie näher kommen würde, obwohl er sich gerade das so erhoffte. Harry würde sich nicht dazu herablassen, einen Ex-Todesser, dessen Ruf vom Ministerium wiederhergestellt worden war, eines Tages einen Freund zu nennen und so tat Severus all die Jahre nach dem Krieg das einzige, was er für richtig hielt. Es war purer Selbstschutz, stets als Erster anzugreifen, damit Harry keine Chance bekommen sollte, ihn verletzen zu können.

Für einige Minuten herrschte absolute Stille zwischen den beiden Männern, bis Severus leise offenbarte: „Ich hasse Sie nicht!" Beinahe hätte Harry hochgesehen, aber er wusste, wenn er das tun würde, würde er sich hoffnungslos zu seinem Kollegen hingezogen fühlen und wenn der seine Avancen zurückweisen würde, dann würde Harry vor Kummer dahinsiechen. Erklärend fügte Severus mit ebenso leiser Stimme hinzu: „Ich hasse Ihren Vater – immer noch. Und Black! Aber Sie hasse ich nicht."

Entkräftet fragte Harry keinesfalls vorwurfsvoll: „Warum sind Sie dann so? Wenn ich Sie morgens grüße, warum können Sie nicht einfach nur zurückgrüßen, ohne mir an den Kopf zu werfen, dass Sie auf dem Weg zum Frühstück bereits drei Schülern begegnet sind, die mehr im Köpfchen haben als ich? Ich will doch nur ganz normal mit Ihnen reden können! Über die Schule oder die Schüler, vielleicht auch über Hobbys oder… halt einfach nur reden!"

Sollte Harry das etwa wirklich so meinen? Waren seine Befürchtungen die ganze Zeit über völlig unnötig, von seinem jungen Kollegen verlacht zu werden, wenn er ihn einmal in ein nettes Gespräch im Lehrerzimmer verwickeln wollte? Hatte Harry ihn all die Jahre, die sie schon miteinander arbeiteten, tatsächlich immer zum Geburtstag eingeladen, weil er ihn wirklich dabei haben wollte und nicht nur aus reiner Höflichkeit? Severus wollte es genauer wissen, weshalb er mit ernstem Ton, wenn auch mit gedämpfter Stimme fragte: „Warum haben Sie mich zu all Ihren Geburtstagen eingeladen?"

Einen Moment lang stutzte Harry über diese zusammenhanglose Frage, bevor er ehrlich erwiderte: „Weil ich gehofft habe, dass ich Sie mal kennen lernen würde. Ich meine, außerhalb der Schule. Nicht als Kollegen, sondern als…"

Weil Harry innehielt, beendete Severus den Satz, indem er sagte: „…als Mensch?"

Doch Harry verneinte und gab offen zu: „Nein, als Mann."

Severus kam nicht dazu nachzudenken, wie Harry das gemeint haben konnte, bevor sein Gast müde klingend sagte: „Tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie ständig an meinen Vater erinnere. Ich konnte mir nicht aussuchen, wie ich mal aussehen würde."

Dem konnte Severus innerlich nur zustimmen. Es war lediglich das Aussehen, weshalb Harry ihn so an James erinnerte, aber das Verhalten der beiden war völlig unterschiedlich, besonders jetzt, nachdem Harry so gereift war – manchmal fast vernünftig schien. Harry war nett zu allen Menschen und hatte keine Probleme damit, sich mit Außenseitern wie Longbottom oder Lovegood anzufreunden.

Für nur einen Moment fragte sich Severus, ob Harry, wenn er zu seiner Zeit in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen wäre, auch sein Freund hätte werden können. Innerlich bejahte er diese Frage, weshalb es ihm leicht fiel, seinem jungen Kollegen anzubieten: „Sie können hier auf der Couch übernachten. Morgen werde ich sehen, was wir in Ihrer Angelegenheit tun können. Das Badezimmer hier unten können Sie uneingeschränkt benutzen. Ich werde Ihnen einen Pyjama rauslegen." Harry nickte daraufhin betrübt und rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab. Bevor Severus jedoch das Zimmer verließ, sagte er noch schnell: „Erschrecken Sie morgen früh nicht, denn falls Sie noch nicht wach sein sollten, wenn ich anklopfe, dann werde ich Ihnen die Augen zuhalten, bis Sie aufgewacht sind, damit Sie mich nicht versehentlich", Severus' Stimme wurde am Ende sanfter, „anblicken!"

In seinem Bett fand Severus keinen Schlaf. Immer wieder hatte er das Bild eines am Boden zerstörten Harry vor Augen, der sich offenbar wünschte, mit ihm einen engeren Kontakt zu pflegen. Oder war es sein eigenes Wunschdenken, das ihn das glauben ließ? Wenn er tatsächlich einen Trank herstellen könnte, mit dem er Harry helfen könnte, würde das sicherlich die Beziehung zu ihm verbessern. Oh ja, das wünschte sich Severus. Er wünschte sich, mit ihm völlig unbefangen umgehen zu können.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, unten im Wohnzimmer eine männliche Jungfrau liegen zu haben, die offenbar gewillt war, das erste Mal mit ihm, dem gnatzigen Zaubertränkelehrer, zu verbringen, wurde Severus ganz unruhig. Wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus. Besonders seine Schamgegend glühte vor Hitze, so dass er eine kühle Hand unter das Laken führte, um das so lange Zeit außer Acht gelassene Organ zu umfassen. Während er langsam damit begann zu masturbieren, fragte er sich, warum er einst allein mit seinen feuchten Träumen ausgekommen war, um sich körperlich befriedigt zu wissen. Es war wesentlich angenehmer, selbst Hand anzulegen, während man derweil an einen jungen, willigen Kollegen dachte. Seine vorhin noch so kühle Hand war bereits genauso heiß wie sein bestes Stück, nachdem er sie immer schneller auf und ab bewegte. Als er an Harry dachte, wie der ihn mit seinen großen Augen verträumt anblickte und ihn mit ausgestreckten Armen sehnsüchtig zu sich rief, da kam Severus so heftig, dass er sich in die andere Hand beißen musste, um seine Befreiung nicht in die Welt hinauszuschreien.

Auf der Couch war es recht gemütlich, aber trotz seiner Müdigkeit wollte ihn kein Schlaf übermannen. Immer wieder überlegte Harry, welche Person ihm mit seinem Problem helfen konnte und immer wieder kam er am Ende auf Severus. Was wäre schon dabei, mit seinem älteren Kollegen eine Nacht zu verbringen? Er mochte Severus, auch wenn der es ihm immer sehr schwer machte, ihn überhaupt mögen zu wollen. Es waren Kleinigkeiten, die Harry an ihm schätzte. Da war zum Beispiel sein Sarkasmus und der war wirklich genial, wenn Harry nicht gerade selbst Inhalt des Spottes war. Oder wenn Harry ihm eine Frage in schulischer Angelegenheit stellte, dann bekam er immer eine korrekte und sehr hilfreiche Antwort, bevor jedoch ein verletzender Kommentar folgte, den Harry immer zu ignorieren versuchte.

Severus war kein schöner Mann; das wusste Harry. Aber Harry wusste auch, dass Schönheit nicht alles war. Oh ja, da war einmal Gilderoy Lockhart, der mit seinem zuckersüßen Lächeln die vielen Mädels und sogar einige Schüler in seinen Bann gerissen hatte. Lockhart war gutaussehend und charmant, doch was steckte hinter diesem eitlen Pfau? Nur heiße Luft…

Trotzdem wollte Harry wissen, wie es wäre, mit Severus Sex zu haben, weswegen er ungeniert eine Hand in seine Unterhose führte, um seinen bereits gut durchbluteten Schwanz aus den eng gewordenen Feinrippunterhosen zu befreien. Feinripp… Wozu seidene Boxershorts tragen, wenn es sowieso niemanden gab, der die getragene Unterwäsche kommentieren würde? An Severus denkend zog Harry erst ein paar Mal zurückhaltend an seiner Vorhaut, bevor er mit ausgedehnten Bewegungen zum Wichsen überging, wie er es seit seiner Schulzeit nannte.

'Oh ja', dachte Harry, ‚'dabei an Severus zu denken, fühlte sich wirklich gut an!'

Die langen, weißen Finger, mit denen Severus wohlüberlegt die Zutaten für einen Trank vorbereitete, als wären sie das Kostbarste der Welt, konnte Harry klar und deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge sehen. Was, wenn diese weißen Finger sich mal nicht um den dicken Griff eines Wurzelmesser schlingen würden, sondern um… Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und wie von selbst fand die andere Hand den Weg zu seinen Hoden, um abwechselnd an ihnen zu ziehen oder sie zu kneten, bis Harry verzückt den Höhepunkt erreichte und den Namen seines Kollegen hauchte.

Am nächsten Morgen lag Harry wach auf der Couch und überlegte, wie er Severus schonend beibringen konnte, dass er nichts dabei fand, wenn er sich seines Problems annehmen würde; dass er es sogar begrüßen würde! Als Harry es klopfen hörte, erwiderte er nichts, sondern schloss die Augen und gab vor zu schlafen.

Langsam öffnete Severus die Tür, nachdem sein Gast ihn nicht hereingebeten hatte. Er wollte Harry nicht erschrecken, damit er ihn nicht versehentlich ansehen würde und daher ging er langsam und lautlos hinüber zur Couch und stellte sich hinter deren Rückenlehne.

Seine Augen schweiften über den jungen Mann, der auf der Seite lag und ruhig atmete, ganz so als würde er noch tief schlafen. Die Narbe, die Voldemort ihm als Kleinkind zugefügt hatte, verblasste mit der Zeit mehr und mehr. Sein schwarzer Schopf war so wirr, dass ihn der Drang überkam, Harrys Haar mit seinen langen Fingern strählen zu wollen. Severus nahm sich all seinen Mut zusammen, um eine Hand an Harrys Gesicht zu führen, damit er dessen Augen verdecken konnte, bevor er mit seiner Baritonstimme in normaler Lautstärke sagte: „Mr. Potter, wachen Sie auf!" Harry rührte sich nur wenig, weshalb er seinen Satz wiederholte. Völlig unerwartet führte Harry daraufhin eine Hand an die Augen und dann legte er sie über die seine. Für einen Moment genoss Severus die zarte Berührung der Finger, bevor er lauter sagte: „Wachen Sie endlich auf, Herrgott!" Verschlafen antwortete Harry, dass er längst wach wäre.

Das Frühstück in der kleinen, aber gemütlichen Küche verlief etwas angespannt. Severus fühlte sich unbehaglich, weil er unverhofft weitere Berührungen ersehnte und Harry blieb mucksmäuschenstill, weil er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Er wollte seinem Kollegen nicht ungalant ins Gesicht sagen „Ich will mit Ihnen schlafen und es macht mir auch wirklich nichts aus!". Nein, das hielt er für taktlos. Severus hingegen sträubte sich zuzugeben, dass der Gedanke an eine Liebesnacht mit Harry für ihn nicht im Geringsten abstoßend war, aber was würde Harry aufgrund seiner plötzlich entgegengesetzten Meinung wohl denken? Er würde ihn für inkonsequent halten.

„Ist Ihnen noch jemand eingefallen, dem Sie vielleicht einen Besuch abstatten möchten, bevor ich mich in die Arbeit stürze, Mr. Potter?", fragte Severus gefühlskalt, woraufhin Harry verschämt verneinte.

Bevor Severus die Küche verließ, sagte Harry kleinlaut: „Nur einer, aber es wäre besser, wenn Sie bereits anfangen, denn der wird nicht wollen."

Den ganzen Tag über hatte Severus versucht, Kontakt zu seinem Patensohn Draco aufzunehmen, doch weder der noch die in Zaubertränken so hervorragende Mrs. Granger, die ihren Nachnamen nach der Hochzeit mit dem jüngsten Weasley behalten hatte, waren anzutreffen. In seinem Labor im Keller, weit weg von Harry, testete er Tropfen für Tropfen Harrys Blut auf verschiedene Eigenschaften. Mit einer Blutprobe allein kam Severus jedoch nicht sehr viel weiter. Ohne auch nur eine der unbekannten Zutaten in Erfahrung bringen zu können, die Draco dem Gebräu blauäugig beigemischt hatte, konnte Severus nicht mit der Forschung an einem Gegenmittel beginnen. Aber dann, bei einem weiteren Test mit Harrys Blut, färbte sich plötzlich die Flüssigkeit Rosa, woraufhin Severus sich entmutigt in seinen Stuhl fallen ließ und die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlug. Rosa war schlecht. Rosa bedeutete, es gäbe kein Gegenmittel, weil der Trank nicht nur ein Trank war, sondern auch noch mit einem Zauberspruch belegt worden war. Das hieße, es bliebe für Harry keine andere Möglichkeit, als die Wirkung des Trankes zu aktivieren und den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen und das musste er nun am frühen Abend seinem Kollegen mitteilen.

„Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für Sie, Mr. Potter!", sagte Severus mit so ruhiger Stimme, wie nur möglich, doch trotzdem entwich Harry ein verzweifeltes „Oh Gott!", bevor er auf der Couch zusammensackte und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

Nachdem er seinem jungen Kollegen erklärt hatte, dass es sich um einen Liebestrank mit angefügtem Zauber handelte, schlug er vor: „Sie könnten Filius um Hilfe bitten. Vielleicht könnte er den Zauber aufheben und…"

Harry unterbrach ihn und sagte mit sarkastischem Unterton: „Und wie soll ich das machen? Filius ist kleinwüchsig! Ich würde ihn sehen, selbst wenn ich nur meine Füße betrachten würde. Nein, Filius ist nett, aber ich möchte wirklich nicht riskieren, mit ihm… Nein, wirklich nicht! Selbst wenn ich die Augen zumachen würde, würde das nicht sehr lange gut gehen. Wie lange soll ich denn meinen Blick abwenden? Wie stehen überhaupt die Chancen, so einen Zauber aufheben zu können?"

Die Chancen standen schlecht.

Severus verstand seinen Kollegen nur zu gut, aber trotzdem sagte er recht barsch: „Was erwarten Sie denn von mir? Ich kann nicht mehr machen als Ihnen Ratschläge zu erteilen. Was soll ich denn tun? Mich Ihnen doch noch anbieten und am Ende so tun, als wäre nie etwas gewesen?"

Zu seiner Ernüchterung stimmte Harry seinem nicht ernst gemeinten Vorschlag enthusiastisch zu, indem er sagte: „Ja, warum nicht? Ich hätte es gestern nicht schon vorgeschlagen, wenn mich der Gedanke daran anwidern würde." Harry war erfreut darüber, dass Severus ihm so eine gute Vorlage gegeben hatte, damit er endlich das loswerden konnte, worüber er sich spätestens gestern Abend während seines Höhepunktes klar geworden war – Sex mit Severus war eine wunderbare, diskrete Lösung seines Problems, die er nicht im Geringsten bereuen würde.

Unwirsch, aber mit bedrohlich gedämpfter Stimme entgegnete Severus: „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Sie würden es bereuen! Ich wäre dann derjenige, dem Sie nicht mehr in die Augen sehen könnten. Und irgendwann wird Draco herausbekommen, wer derjenige war, der Ihnen in dieser Sache behilflich sein konnte. Denken Sie, Sie kämen mit den Gerüchten zurecht, die sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Schule verbreiten würden? Der berühmte Harry Potter – flachgelegt von dem dürren, miesepetrigen, hakennasigen, fetthaarigen, blassen Zaubertränkelehrer. Haben Sie sich darüber überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht?"

Von Harry morgens nur noch peinlich berührt gegrüßt zu werden war nicht das, was Severus sich wünschte. Wenn er die Wahl hätte – und die hatte er – zwischen einer einzigen Nacht mit Harry und der mit Sicherheit daraufhin folgenden, ablehnenden Haltung ihm gegenüber oder der Möglichkeit, dass alles so bliebe, wie es bisher war, dann würde Severus es bevorzugen, nichts an ihrer eh schon so schweren, kollegialen Beziehung ändern zu wollen. Er wollte weiterhin morgens von Harry freudestrahlend gegrüßt werden, wollte weiterhin, dass sein Kollege ihn um Hilfe bitten würde und er wollte weiterhin eine Einladung zum Geburtstag von ihm erhalten, auch wenn er sie nie wahrnehmen würde.

Harry hatte seine Lippen fest zusammengepresst und antwortete nicht. Er überlegte, warum Severus so wenig von sich zu halten schien. Er selbst würde doch gut dastehen, wenn herauskommen würde, er hätte den berühmten Harry Potter seinen Geliebten nennen können. Noch leiser als das Gezwitscher der Vögel, das von draußen ertönte, sagte Harry enttäuscht, aber ehrlich: „Ich würde es nicht bereuen!"

Wortlos und mit sich selbst ringend setzte sich Severus neben seinen Gast auf die Couch. Harry bemerkte, wie sein älterer Kollege mit leicht zitternden Händen an seinen Fingernägeln spielte – mit dem Daumen über die glänzenden Nägel glitt, als würde er versuchen, ihnen eine Antwort zu entlocken. All seinen Mut zusammennehmend streckte Harry eine Hand aus, um sie auf den bebenden Handrücken von Severus zu legen.

Da war sie, die Berührung, die Severus seit heute Morgen so herbeigesehnt hatte. Ohne nachzudenken legte er seine andere Hand auf Harrys, um die Wärme zu bewahren, die von der zuversichtlichen, kleineren Hand ausströmte. Was sollte schon dabei sein, einfach mal den bequemen Weg einzuschlagen? Wer würde ihm verübeln, wenn er einmal in seinem Leben eine solche Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen würde? Natürlich war Severus sich darüber im Klaren, dass es bei einer einmaligen Angelegenheit bleiben würde. Warum sollte Harry auch eine weitere Nacht mit ihm wünschen? Severus hatte nichts zu bieten, was einen jungen Mann bei ihm halten könnte. Würde Harry ihn jetzt anblicken, würde augenblicklich ein Theaterspiel der Gefühle beginnen. Nichts von dem wäre echt, was Harry sagen oder zeigen würde. Und am Ende – nach vollendetem Akt – würden die Vorhänge wieder heruntergelassen werden und das Schauspiel dürfte nie wieder eine Wiederaufführung erleben.

Warum nicht einfach ein einziges Mal im Leben eigennützig handeln? Harry war momentan bei Sinnen und er war sich bewusst darüber, was er von ihm verlangte. Zumindest diese Entscheidung wurde aus einem freien Willen heraus geboren. Harry wollte den bequemen Weg gehen und er hatte Severus auserwählt, ihn auf diesem Weg zu begleiten. So entschloss Severus, einfach alle Wenn und Aber zu verdrängen.

Langsam wandte sich Severus seinem jungen Kollegen zu, der noch immer auf den Boden blickte. Harrys Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt und seine Hand hatte mehrmals die von Severus gedrückt, als würde er ihn ermutigen wollen. Zitternd aus- und einatmend sagte Severus letztendlich mit ungewohnt vertrauensvoller und friedlicher Stimme: „Sehen Sie mich an, Mr. Potter!"

Es war offensichtlich, dass Severus sich gesammelt hatte und zu einem Entschluss gekommen war, doch Harry konnte ihn nicht ansehen – nicht, wenn er förmlich Mister genannt werden würde. Severus bemerkte seinen Fauxpas und versuchte es erneut, in dem er Harrys Hand zuversichtlich drückte und forderte: „Sieh mich an, Harry!"

Noch immer blickte Harry nicht sofort auf, denn zunächst wandte er sich Severus zu, indem er seine Sitzposition auf der Couch etwas veränderte, ohne ihm dabei die Hand zu entreißen, die der so behutsam in seinen hielt. Harrys Lippen bebten und er schluchzte nur ein Mal, bevor er leise wimmerte: „Es tut mir Leid…" Er wollte Severus zu nichts überreden, aber konnte man ihn eigentlich überreden? Innerlich verneinte Harry diese Frage und so blickte er auf und schaute in die schwarzen Augen vor sich.

Da war sie plötzlich, diese Sehnsucht, die Begierde, die Obsession, von der Harry übermannt wurde. Der Liebestrank war aktiviert. Als würde sich ein Schleier über seine Wahrnehmung legen nahm er nur noch das blasse Gesicht vor sich wahr, welches sich ihm als das Schönste und Einzigartigste präsentierte, was die Welt zu bieten hatte. Ein sehnlicher Seufzer entwicht ihm, als er mit Bewunderung in den Augen den harten Konturen von der Stirn bis zum Kinn folgte und seine Besessenheit ihn dazu zwang, seine freie Hand an Severus' Wange zu legen, während er ihn dabei verzückt anlächelte.

Es war wie ein Stich im Herzen, Harrys liebesverklärten Blick ertragen zu müssen und dazu die warme Hand auf seiner Wange zu spüren, weshalb Severus seine Augen schloss. Ihm wurde erneut bewusst, dass soeben ein wirklichkeitsfremder Augenblick begonnen hatte, der nach einem kurzen Techtelmechtel wieder ein Ende finden würde.

Die umschlossene Hand, die er aus Severus' Händen befreite, fand bald ihren Weg auf die andere Wange des Mannes, den Harry momentan mehr als alles andere begehrte, bevor er sich nach vorn beugte, um die schmalen Lippen zu küssen, als wolle er ein Lächeln auf sie zaubern.

Erschrocken sog Severus Luft durch die Nase ein, als er die vollen, weichen Lippen auf seinen spürte, doch er wehrte sich nicht, als Harry ihn sanft zu küssen begann. Nachdem er eine flehende Zunge wahrgenommen hatte, öffnete Severus seinen Mund ein wenig, nur um gleich darauf genießen zu dürfen, wie der Raum dahinter von Harry geplündert wurde. Fast unmerklich langsam setzte sich Harry auf den Schoss seines älteren Kollegen und begann gleich darauf mit unsittlichen, wippenden Bewegungen seines Beckens, die Stoß für Stoß Schockwellen durch Severus' Körper sandten. Ein sanftes Stöhnen war zu vernehmen, doch der Verursacher war nicht auszumachen. Sich seinem Schicksal ergebend und sich der Tatsache bewusst, in seinem Leben nur diesen einen Moment mit Harry haben zu können, umfasste er den jungen Mann, der sich mittlerweile schamlos und begierig an ihm rieb, an dessen Taille, während beide den Kuss nicht ein einziges Mal unterbrachen.

Die Atmung beider Männer beschleunigte sich und immer wieder hörte man ein gieriges Schnauben. Keiner wollte den Kuss beenden, denn es schien, als würde beider Leben davon abhängen, ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu wissen. Harrys Hände fuhren durch die schwarzen, fettigen Haare, während seine Stoßbewegungen immer heftiger wurden. Mit seinen Händen umfasste Severus den muskulösen Hintern seines Kollegen und um ihn in seinem Handeln zu bestärken, presste er ihn rhythmisch an sich. Dieses Mal war es eindeutig Harry, der in den Mund seines ehemaligen Zaubertrankmeisters stöhnte und Severus wusste, warum. Harry war so heftig erregt, dass Severus an seinem Bauch durch Harrys Hose hindurch dessen steifes Glied spüren konnte, mit dem man momentan ganz offensichtlich ohne Probleme einen gefrorenen Acker pflügen könnte.

Nach einer Weile wilden Stoßens presste sich Harry so stark es ging an Severus Oberkörper, während seine Muskeln sich spasmisch zusammenzogen. Severus spürte Harrys Höhepunkt mit seinen Händen, die noch immer an dessen Po verweilten, denn unter seinen Fingern spannten und entspannten sich die kräftigen Muskeln. Als Harry zu zittern begann, stöhnte er in den offenen Mund vor sich, von dessen Lippen er noch immer nicht ablassen wollte und Severus folgte ihm gleich darauf, während seine dürren Arme sich um Harrys Taille schlängelten und er den jungen Mann noch fester an sich drückte.

Heftig atmend und noch immer zitternd legte Harry seinen Kopf auf Severus' Schulter, während er weiterhin von dessen Armen umfasst und gedrückt wurde. Die Begierde, die ihn vorhin übermannt hatte, hatte sich mit einem Schlag wieder verflüchtigt, aber dafür breitete sich ein anderes Gefühl in ihm aus. Ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit und Geborgenheit. Und während er Severus' stockendem Atem lauschte, der sich langsam wieder beruhigte, wurde Harry sich darüber klar, dass er seinen Kollegen um alles in der Welt wollte.

Sein Gesicht hatte Harry zwischen Hals und Schulter vergraben und seine Nasenflügel bebten, als er den Duft einatmete, den Severus verströmte: Sandelholz, Rauch, schwarzer Tee, Brombeeren, gelber Eisenhut, Duftveilchen und Gänseblümchen. Harry hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass Severus wie eine Blumenwiese duften würde, wenn man ihm nur nahe genug kommen könnte. Ein weiteres Gefühl breitete sich kurze Zeit später in ihm aus und zwar genau genommen in seiner Hose. Sie war klamm und es fühlte sich unangenehm an, so dass Harry sich an Severus Schultern abstützend langsam aufrichtete und leise hauchte: „Entschuldigung…"

Ein schmales Lächeln auf den nun roten und geschwollenen Lippen ließ Harry erstaunt die Augenbrauen hochziehen. Vorsichtig führte er einen Finger an Severus' Unterlippe, um sie zaghaft zu betasten, woraufhin Severus mit heiserer Stimme fragte: „Was ist?"

„Du siehst zum Küssen aus", antwortete Harry verzückt lächelnd, bevor er sich abermals nach vorn lehnte, um mit der Zunge über die heißen Lippen zu gleiten.

Den Moment nur ungern unterbrechen wollend riss sich Severus zusammen und schlug vor: „Wir sollten ein Bad nehmen." Ihm selbst war die feuchte Gegend in der eigenen Unterhose nicht entgangen, woraufhin Harry sich ein weiteres Mal verlegen entschuldigte, doch Severus antwortete daraufhin nur amüsiert und flüsternd: „Keine Sorge, Harry. Es ist lange her, dass ich wie ein vorpubertärer Teenager in meiner Hose gekommen bin, aber es war ein sehr angenehmes Erlebnis!" Harry biss sich schmunzelnd auf die Unterlippe, bevor er nickend dem Vorschlag zustimmte, ein Bad zu nehmen.

Mit dem Entkleiden vor jemand anderem hatte Severus keine Probleme. Momentan würde Harry ihn für den schönsten Menschen halten, den er jemals gesehen hatte und auch später, nachdem der Trank seine Wirkung verloren haben würde, würde sich in Harrys Augen an diesem Gefühl nichts großartig ändern, weswegen Severus beschwingt die vielen Knöpfe seiner Weste öffnete, um danach mit dem weißen Hemd fortzufahren.

Mit einem Male fühlte Harry Scham. Er war sich seiner Selbst unsicher und er machte sich Gedanken, wie Severus auf ihn reagieren würde, würde er ihm nackt gegenüberstehen. Und doch wollte Harry es, wenn auch nicht mehr so unüberlegt und obsessiv wie vor dem Kuss. Nur langsam knöpfte Harry sein Hemd auf, um es sich danach über die Schultern zu streichen, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nicht nur Feinripp-Unterhosen trug, sondern auch ein entsprechendes Unterhemd dazu. Severus warf ihm einen kurzen, ermutigenden Blick hinüber, aus dem Harry Vorfreude zu erkennen schien. Severus war offensichtlich von seinem Kleidungsstil nicht angewidert, weshalb Harry sich nun seiner Hose entledigte.

Bei dem Anblick des feuchten Flecks auf Harrys Unterhose erhöhte sich Severus' Herzfrequenz. Die Schamesröte, die Harrys Wangen zum Glühen brachte und bereits an seinem Hals hinab bis auf dessen Brust gekrochen war, bescherte Severus nun selbst eine solche Sehnsucht als wäre er es, der einen Liebestrank zu sich genommen hatte. Harry mochte an den Auswirkungen eines starken Trankes leiden, aber seine jungfräuliche Geziemtheit war offensichtlich geblieben, womit er unbewusst Severus erregte. Harry war schneller nackend sein älterer Kollege, der noch immer mit seinen vielen Knöpfen beschäftigt war. Während er sich langsam entkleidete, ergötzte er sich an dem verlegen lächelnden, erröteten Harry, der zu Boden schaute, doch immer wieder schüchterne, aber erwartungsvolle Blicke zu seinem älteren Kollegen hinüberwarf.

Nachdem Harry bemerkt hatte, dass er Unterwäsche betreffend die gleichen Vorlieben wie sein Kollege hatte, machte ihn das auf eine gewisse Art und Weise stolz und wesentlich selbstsicherer. Mit einem Wutschen seines Zauberstabes füllte Severus die Wanne mit nach Lavendel duftendem, heißem Wasser, bevor er eine Hand ausstreckte und fast darüber erschrak, wie schnell Harry auf ihn zugestürmt kam, um sich an ihn zu schmiegen. Zusammen stiegen sie in die Wanne, woraufhin sie sich gleich gegenseitig liebevoll zu waschen begannen.

Als Severus nach einer Weile aufstand und ihn sanft am Oberarm ergriff, damit er sich ebenfalls erhob, rechnete Harry bereits damit, die Wanne jetzt schon verlassen zu müssen, doch Severus hatte andere Pläne. Er tröpfelte etwas Duftendes auf einen weichen Waschlappen, drückte Harry mit seinem linken Arm seine Brust und begann sofort damit, in dieser lockeren Umarmung dessen Rücken einzuseifen. Harry war noch immer einen Kopf kleiner als Severus, weswegen er mit Leichtigkeit seine Wange an Severus' Schulter legen konnte, um sich zu entspannen. Zufrieden stöhnte Harry wohlig, was Severus zum Lächeln brachte, denn er wollte den Moment genießen und nicht daran denken müssen, was danach geschehen würde.

Der Waschlappen fand bald darauf seinen Weg in die untere Region und glitt in kreisenden Bewegungen über die leicht gebräunten Pobacken. Ein lautes „Platsch" ließ Harry kurz zusammenzucken, doch Severus hielt ihn weiterhin locker in seinen Armen, so dass er sich wieder genüsslich an seinen Kollegen schmiegte.

Der ins Wasser gefallene Waschlappen wurde durch Severus' Hände ersetzt, die nun zaghaft Harrys Po streichelten und kneteten. Die Seife machte die Bewegungen sehr geschmeidig und Harry genoss das Gefühl, so begehrt zu sein. Nur einen Moment fragte er sich, ob es aufgrund des Liebestrankes nicht eigentlich andersherum sein müsste, doch seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als plötzlich eine Handfläche langsam zwischen seine Pobacken glitt und der Mittelfinger von Severus' Hand auf und ab über die intimste Stelle seines Körpers fuhr.

„Oh!", entwich Harry, der gleich darauf seine Arme um Severus' viel zu schlanke Taille warf und sich an ihn klammerte, damit er aufgrund seiner wackeligen Beine nicht vor lauter Verzückung ins Wasser gleiten würde. Immer wieder strich der Finger an der Kluft zwischen seinen Hügeln entlang, was Harry mittlerweile einige Seufzer abrang. Die Streichbewegungen wurden immer kürzer, bis der Mittelfinger letztendlich die kleine Vertiefung umkreiste, weshalb Harry seinen Griff um Severus herum verstärkte, denn seine Beine fühlten sich wie Plumpudding an.

Severus bemerkte, wie Harrys Atmung sich beschleunigte und um zu sehen, ob dies aus Angst oder Erregung heraus geschah, führte er seine linke Hand an Harrys Kopf, bevor er seine Hände in dem nassen, schwarzen Haar vergrub. Mit einem leichten Ziehen brachte Severus ihn dazu aufzublicken. Harry war sichtlich hin und weg. Seine Augenlider waren schwer und sein rosiger Mund stand etwas offen. Den Blickkontakt haltend presste Severus seinen Mittelfinger nur ein wenig in die enge Kuhle hinein, was dafür sorgte, dass Harrys Mund sich vor lauter Staunen etwas weiter öffnete. Es war Harrys erstes Mal und so wollte Severus, wenn er auch sonst nie auf irgendjemanden Rücksicht genommen hatte, es für Harry angenehm gestalten. Durch die Seife glitt der Finger mit Leichtigkeit immer tiefer, so dass er sehr bald damit beginnen konnte, ihn langsam ein- und auszuführen. Dabei beobachtete er ununterbrochen Harrys Gesicht, dessen Lider sich nun vollends geschlossen hatten und der durch den offen stehenden Mund seinen heißen Atem ans Severus Wange hauchte. Immer schneller versenkte Severus seinen Mittelfinger in Harry, der bald darauf laut stöhnte und zu hecheln begann, bevor er willkürlich an Severus' Hals und Schulter nippte. Beide waren wieder hart, so dass Severus sich dazu entschloss, das Bad zu verlassen, um im kuscheligen Bett das fortzusetzen, was er hier begonnen hatte.

Bevor Harry wusste, wie ihm geschah, war er bereits trocken und in Severus' Schlafzimmer geführt worden. Vom Kopf bis zur Sohle war Harry mit Erregung und Neugierde erfüllt, nicht jedoch mit der so gefürchteten, antreibenden Sehnsucht, von der Draco ausführlich berichtet hatte.

Das Bett, das Harry erblickte, war heute Morgen offensichtlich noch nicht gemacht worden. Das Laken war zwar stramm gespannt und knitterfrei, aber Kopfkissen und Decke waren noch von der Nacht zerwühlt, doch wozu ein Bett erst ordentlich zurechtmachen, wenn es später nicht anders als jetzt aussehen würde?

Eifrig und voller Vorfreude kletterte Harry auf das Bett und ließ sich bäuchlings niederplumpsen. Entspannt nahm er mit der im Kopfkissen vergrabenen Nase einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er wonnig stöhnte. „Was ist?", fragte Severus mit völlig fremder, aber sehr angenehmer Stimmlage.

Lächelnd erklärte Harry: „Das duftet alles nach dir!" Wieder dachte Harry bei dem Duft an eine Blumenwiese.

Schwerlich konnte er sich vorstellen, dass Harry seinen Körpergeruch in ein, zwei Stunden noch immer so betörend finden würde. Auf allen Vieren kroch Severus auf dem Bett zu seinem baldigen Liebhaber hinüber, der sich daraufhin drehte und unbekümmert seine Arme von sich streckte als wäre es nicht das erste Mal, hier im Bett seines Kollegen zu liegen. Insgeheim hoffte Severus, dass es nicht das letzte Mal sein würde, Harry so lebhaft und wohlgemut in seinem Bett vorfinden zu dürfen.

Während Severus langsam zu Harry hinüberkroch, schien es, als blendete ihn das Gold von dessen Haut. Gierig wie ein Goldgräber beugte sich Severus vor, um an der braunen Haut an Harrys Bauch zu nippen, der deswegen kurz aufschrie und gleich darauf kicherte, bevor er beichtete, dass er dort kitzlig wäre.

„Und wo bist du noch kitzlig?", fragte Severus mit tiefer, erregender Stimme.

Nach kurzem Zögern antwortete Harry ehrlich: „Ich weiß nicht. Wenn ich mich selbst berühre, kitzelt es ja nicht." Als wolle er seine Worte unterstreichen, führte Harry die Fingerspitzen beide Hände federleicht über seinen Oberkörper.

‚Oh ja', dachte Severus, ‚halt mir vor Augen, wie fleischgewordene Unschuld aussieht.'

Es wunderte Severus ein wenig, dass Harry nicht liebestrunken über ihn herfiel, aber so gefiel es ihm auch viel besser. Harry war willig und abenteuerlustig und das reichte Severus vollkommen, denn so könnte er sich die Zeit nehmen, um den Moment auch für sich noch viel schöner zu gestalten, denn letztendlich musste er später von seinen Erinnerungen an den heutigen Tag zehren und das bis an sein Lebensende.

Harry bemerkte, dass Severus für einen Moment betrübt schien, weswegen er seinen Oberkörper aufrichtete und einfach einen Kuss stahl, der tatsächlich das erhoffte Lächeln zurückzauberte.

Behutsam erkundschaftete Severus den jungen Körper neben sich, der sich unter seinen Händen wand und dem immer wieder anfeuernde Laute entwichen. Manchmal lachte Harry sorglos, wenn Severus eine weitere Stelle fand, die sehr sensibel war. Mit Fingern, Händen, Lippen und Zunge lehrte Severus ihn, was er über seinen eigenen Körper noch nie erfahren hatte. Immer mehr Mut findend machte Harry es bald seinem ehemaligen Lehrer nach und erkundete dessen Körper mit flachen Händen und gespreizten Fingern, die er langsam auf der weichen Haut auf und ab gleiten ließ. Was er nicht geglaubt hatte war, dass selbst Severus kitzlig sein konnte, aber natürlich durfte er das niemandem verraten.

Furchtlos ließ Harry seine Hände über Severus' Rücken wandern, bis er den schmalen Po erreicht hatte und erst zaghaft, danach begieriger zupackte. Er erinnerte sich an das, was Severus im Bad getan hatte und führte waghalsig seine Hand zwischen dessen Pobacken.

„Harry!", sagte Severus etwas forsch, woraufhin er seinen Mut auf einen Schlag verlor und er sich resignierend auf die Matratze fallen ließ. An Harrys Gesicht erkannte Severus, dass er glaubte, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, weswegen er aufmunternd fragte: „Was wollest du denn machen?"

Schüchtern wegblickend antwortete Harry leise und zaghaft schmollend: „Das, was du im Bad gemacht hast…"

Mit einem frechen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen erklärte Severus: „Da hatten wir Seife. Hier brauchst du…" Severus hielt mitten im Satz inne, weil er nach seinem Zauberstab griff und eine kleine Dose zu sich befehligte. Während er Harry die Dose reichte, beendete er seinen Satz, indem er leise sagte: „…das hier!"

Neugierig öffnete Harry den Schraubverschluss der Dose und es kam eine durchsichtige, gelartige Substanz zum Vorschein. Natürlich verstand Harry, wozu das gut war, denn wenn er auch noch nie so etwas wie heute getan hatte, so hatte er doch reichlich Lesematerial über Homosexualität verschlungen. Mit einem Hauch Röte auf den Wangen tunkte Harry seinen Zeigefinger hinein, bevor er sich wieder neben Severus legte, der gleich seinen Hals mit den Lippen attackierte.

Mit dem balsamierten Finger führte Harry seine vorhin abgebrochene Expedition in unerforschte Gebiete fort, indem er, wie Severus vorhin, erst die bebende Stelle umkreiste, bevor er behutsam mit dem Finger eindrang. So, wie Severus stöhnte, musste er seine Sache richtig machen, dachte Harry erfreut und mit ein wenig Stolz erfüllt. Nach einigen Minuten drehte Severus sich auf den Bauch, damit Harry mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte, was er an dessen Rückseite trieb.

Fasziniert schaute Harry zu, wie sein Zeigefinger verschwand und wieder auftauchte, während die Muskeln um seinen Finger herum sich dehnten und sich ab und an leicht zusammenzogen als wollten sie ihn greifen. Ermutigend reichte Severus ihm abermals die offene Dose mit den heiser gesprochenen Worten: „Noch einen…!" Mit Freude parierte Harry, tat sich noch mehr Gel auf die Finger und führte dann erst einen und gleich darauf den zweiten Finger in Severus ein.

Mit der anderen Hand hielt er eine Pobacke zurück, damit er ja alles genau sehen konnte. Severus stöhnte, grunzte und es hörte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment sterben müssen, weswegen Harry unsicher und leise fragte: „Ist das so richtig?"

Severus war im siebten Himmel! Es war ein überwältigendes Erlebnis, von einem so liebenswerten Mann wie Harry auf diese unschuldige Art und Weise erobert zu werden. Das Beste war aber, dass Severus sich von ihm erobern lassen wollte. Harrys Frage, ob er auch alles richtig machen würde, hätte ihm fast komplett die Sinne geraubt.

Einen Moment später stützte sich Severus auf den Ellenbogen ab, bevor er den Kopf wandte und etwas außer Atem sagte: „Harry, ich möchte, dass du etwas probierst." Harry machte große Augen, nickte jedoch eifrig, bevor Severus fortfuhr: „Ich möchte, dass du beide Finger ganz sachte krümmst; nicht zu schnell. Du wirst dann etwas finden, das sich anders anfühlt. Wenn du es gefunden hast, wirst du es schon merken. Und sei bitte nicht zu grob!" Erneut nickte Harry, bevor Severus seinen Oberkörper wieder entspannt auf das Kissen legte.

Ganz vorsichtig tastete Harry mit seinen Fingern in Severus herum, zog ab und an die Finger weiter hinaus oder schob sie wieder tiefer hinein. Er hatte davon gelesen… Es nannte sich Prostata, was er gerade in Severus suchte. Als er beide Finger komplett versenkt hatte, fühlte er zaghaft umher, bis er etwas spürte, das einem kleinen Knoten glich. Er strich mit den Fingerkuppen zaghaft über die sanfte Stelle wie über das weiche Ohr eines Kätzchens und bemerkte dabei, wie Severus' Atmung sich beschleunigte. Dann wurde er etwas mutiger und verstärkte den Druck minimal.

„Ahhh… Oh Merlin…", schrie Severus, weswegen Harry hastig und verunsichert seine Finger herauszog.

Mit scheuem Blick versuchte er, seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, als er bereuend versicherte: „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, wirklich nicht!"

„Das war völlig in Ordnung, Harry. Du hast mir nicht wehgetan", sagte Severus völlig aus der Puste, bevor er sich auf den Rücken drehte und erschöpft die Augen schloss. Harrys Augen hingegen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick seines nackten, dünnen Kollegen, dessen bestes Stück sehr imposant und durch die dunkelrote Tönung geradezu aggressiv wirkte. Als Severus unter seinen Wimpern einen Blick auf Harrys erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck erhaschte, konnte er nicht anders als zu schmunzeln.

Ob der Liebestrank aus ihm sprach oder die eigene Neugierde, war für Harry nicht ganz klar, als er mit glitzernden Augen frei von der Leber weg fragte: „Machst du das bei mir auch?"

Harry war in Severus' Augen wirklich eifrig, weswegen er ihm nichts abschlagen wollte. „Wenn du es möchtest…!", erwiderte er. Seinem Wunsch verlieh Harry Nachdruck, indem er sich fröhlich auf den Bauch schmiss, so dass das ganze Bett einen Moment lang wackelte. Sein junger Kollege spreizte von sich aus die Beine und hob einladend das Becken an, um kurz mit seinem Hintern verführerisch zu winken.

Bei dem einladenden Anblick musste Severus stöhnen, was Harry zum Giggeln brachte. Severus konnte nicht anders, als zunächst die Grübchen auf Harrys Becken zu küssen und mit der Zunge über die samtene Haut und den weichen Flaum zu fahren, so dass Harry eine Gänsehaut bekam. Einen Augenblick nahm Severus sich Zeit, um den durchtrainierten Hintern durchzukneten, zu küssen und ihn zaghaft mit Bissen zu verwöhnen, bevor er seine Finger in die Dose tauchte und wie schon vorhin in der Badewanne einen Finger vorsichtig in Harrys Öffnung schob.

Sein Becken hob Harry noch weiter an, um alles willkommen zu heißen, was Severus ihm geben wollte. Als er einen Krampf im Oberschenkel bekam, griff Harry heftig atmend nach den beiden Kissen des Doppelbettes und schob sie sich beide unter die Leiste, damit sein Po sich in die Höhe erheben und Severus uneingeschränkten Zugriff erhalten würde. So konnte er selbst locker auf dem Bauch liegen und all das genießen, was Severus mit ihm machen würde.

Unaufhörlich stöhnte Harry, was Severus zeigte, dass es ihm genauso viel Vergnügen bereitete wie ihm selbst. Aber dass dies nicht lange anhalten würde, wenn der Akt erst einmal vollzogen wäre, das wusste Severus nur zu gut und es machte ihn tatsächlich traurig.

Mit seinen langen, dünnen Fingern hatte Severus Harry dazu gebracht, sich vor Lust zu winden und zu krümmen, aber dann hörte er auf und zog seine Finger aus dem wohlgeformten Hintern heraus, was Harry mit einem protestierenden Wimmern kommentierte. Bevor Harry jedoch das Wort ergreifen konnte, wurde er von Severus auf den Rücken gedreht, bevor er dessen volle Lippen attackierte.

Nach dem Kuss völlig außer Atem fragte Harry sehnsüchtig: „Womit machen wir weiter?"

Er erntete damit einen Kuss auf seine Stirn und die nach Voldemorts Tod leicht verblasste, blitzförmige Narbe, bevor er antwortete: „Wir können jetzt und hier die Sache beenden, indem ich dich einfach…"

Doch Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und nörgelte: „Nein, noch nicht so schnell aufhören."

Nach einem Augenblick fragte er betrübt wirkend: „Wann denkst du, wird der Trank nachlassen?"

Kurz und knapp antwortete Severus: „Nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen haben!"

Etwas skeptisch erklärte Harry: „Ich fühl mich nicht, als würde ich unter der Wirkung eines Liebestrankes leiden…"

„Natürlich merkst du das nicht. Du wirst den heutigen Tag auch nicht vergessen, aber du wirst danach für mich nicht mehr so empfinden, wie jetzt", sagte Severus, der gleich darauf einmal schwermütig durchatmete. „Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass du es genossen hast, würdest du am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. Wir sollten die Sache beenden, Harry. Ich ertrage das Gefühl nicht, dass ich diese Situation ausnutze", offenbarte Severus mit Wehmut in der Stimme, der daraufhin einen ungläubigen Blick von Harry erntete.

„Aber es war doch meine Idee! Und was, wenn ich danach noch immer das gleiche fühle, wie…", sagte Harry, kurz bevor er von Severus unterbrochen wurde.

Etwas gnatzig sagte sein Kollege: „Mach dir nichts vor; und mir auch nicht! Kurz, bevor du mich angesehen hast und der Augenkontakt die Wirkung des Trankes aktiviert hat, hast du geschluchzt und gesagt, dass es dir Leid tun würde. Glaub mir, ich mach mir nichts vor. Nachdem alles vorüber ist, wird es wie früher sein. Vielleicht sogar schlimmer…"

Harry wollte widersprechen, doch er wurde von Lippen an seiner Brustwarze daran gehindert. Wieder fanden Finger den Weg in sein Inneres, was ihn sofort erregte. Auch Severus schnaufte wollüstig, als er die enge Passage mit weiteren Fingern weitete, um Harry auf den Geschlechtsakt vorzubereiten. Mit drei Fingern, an denen sich mittlerweile Harry selbst mit Stoßbewegungen des Beckens erfreute, war Harry genügend vorbereitet, so dass Severus nun sein dunkelrotes Organ mit dem Gel einrieb, bevor er sich zwischen Harrys Knie begab. Aus reinem Instinkt ließ Harry seine Beine noch weiter zur Seite fallen, um Severus herzlich willkommen zu heißen. Mit einem Ellenbogen neben Harrys Schulter fand er Halt, während er die rechte Hand an sein Glied führte, um leichter in Harry versinken zu können.

Es war größer, als drei Finger, dachte Harry, weswegen er sich aufgeregt an Severus' Schultern klammerte. „Du musst dich entspannen, Harry, dann wird es nicht wehtun", sagte Severus Mut machend. Schäkernd fügte er hinzu: „Du bist äußerst umfangreich auf das, was jetzt folgen wird, vorbereitet worden. Es wird vielleicht im ersten Moment etwas unangenehm sein, aber verkrampf dich nicht. Ich höre jederzeit auf; brauchst es nur zu sagen, Harry." Seine Stimme klang so einfühlsam, dass Harry sämtliche Befürchtungen verlor. Nachdem Harry sich auf seine Atmung konzentriert hatte und auch darauf, sich zu entspannen, spürte er auch schon, wie Severus ganz leicht den Ring seiner Muskeln überwunden hatte, aber das Beste war, dass er keinen Schmerz verspürte. Durch die Zähne Luft einsaugend, weil er arge Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich zurückzuhalten, fragte Severus: „Alles in Ordnung?" Mit einem breiten und zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen nickte Harry enthusiastisch, weshalb Severus ganz langsam mit seinem Becken vor- und zurückschaukelte, um jedes Mal ein wenig tiefer eindringen zu können.

Severus' Atmung war bereits außer Kontrolle – sie war sehr abgehackt und schnaufend, weil er sich dazu zwang, nicht seiner Leidenschaft nachzugeben und Harry einfach zu nehmen. Nein, er wollte alles genießen, wollte nichts von diesem Moment zu schnell vorübergehen lassen, damit er sich später an alles erinnern könnte. Vielleicht würde er diesen Tag immer und immer wieder in seinem Denkarium wiederholen. Es würde für ihn sicherlich zu einer Sucht werden, vielleicht sogar zu einem abendlichen Ritual, welches sich stets vor dem Zu-Bett-Gehen abspielen würde. Während er diesen einzigartigen Augenblick so bewusst wie nur möglich wahrnehmen wollte, spürte er auch schon, dass er endlich voll und ganz eins mit Harry geworden war und er dankte dem Schicksal und schalt gleichzeitig sein Herz, nicht jetzt zu bluten.

Schwer atmend und häufig schluckend, weil sein Mund durch die schnelle Atmung ganz trocken geworden war, blickte Harry durch halbgeschlossene Augenlider zu Severus hinauf, der seinen Kopf hob und ihm tief in die Augen sah. Eine Hand führte Harry an Severus' Wange, um seinen Liebhaber zärtlich zu kosen. Seinen Liebhaber! Harry hatte einen Liebhaber und er war der festen Überzeugung, dass Dracos komischer Liebestrank damit überhaupt nichts zu tun haben würde. Er betrachtete Severus' Gesicht, welches er noch nie so dicht vor sich gesehen hatte. Es schien, als sei Severus nicht er selbst, denn seine schwarzen Augen funkelten so andersartig – so lebendig – und sie waren voller Leben und Lust. Seine Lippen bebten und der Adamsapfel bewegte sich auf und ab, so dass Harry nicht anders konnte, als sich an seinem Liebhaber hinaufzuziehen, damit seine Zunge über den weißen Hals fahren konnte, der sonst immer unter einem schwarze Kragen des engen Gehrocks versteckt wurde und noch nie Sonnenlicht gesehen zu haben schien. Als Harry an Severus' Adamsapfel saugte, entlockte er ihm damit ein volltönendes Grollen, welches sich tief in dem schlanken Hals bildete und letztendlich als vibrierendes Stöhnen den Mund verließ.

Von Severus' Hals ließ er erst ab, als er bemerkte, wie er wieder mit dem Becken zu schaukeln begann. Harry fühlte sich, als läge er in einer Wiege, denn die sanften Schaukelbewegungen und die Wärme, die Nähe von Severus, erfüllten ihn mit so einem starken Gefühl der Geborgenheit, so dass er beide Hände nach vorn auf Severus' Brust legte, um sich von seinem Liebhaber vollends umschlossen zu fühlen. Harry schloss die Augen und genoss das wohlige Gefühl, bis sich das zurückhaltende Schaukeln in ein nur etwas schnelleres Wippen wandelte. Als er die Augen öffnete, bemerkte er, dass Severus die seinen fest verschlossen hielt, so dass er ihn für eine Weile still und in aller Ruhe vergöttern konnte.

Gleich nach dem Sieg über Voldemort und nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass Severus kein Verräter gewesen war, sondern immer auf der Seite der Guten gekämpft hatte, da bewunderte Harry den mürrischen Mann das erste Mal, denn er sah ihn mit völlig anderen Augen, was auch daran gelegen haben mag, dass Harry nun erwachsen und Severus nicht mehr sein Lehrer war. Aber was war Severus nach dem Krieg die ganze Zeit über für ihn gewesen? Kein Freund, denn dagegen hatte Severus sich erfolgreich gewehrt, indem er sämtliche Einladungen ausgeschlagen und sich selbst so abstoßend verhalten hatte, dass man ihn eigentlich nicht mögen wollte. Aber Harry mochte ihn trotzdem, weswegen er Minervas Angebot angenommen hatte, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Ab da war Severus endlich etwas für ihn, nämlich ein Kollege, auch wenn der sein Verhalten nicht geändert hatte und heute, heute war Severus sein Liebhaber – Liebestrank hin oder her!

Severus öffnete seine Augen und als er in die großen, mit Bewunderung und Freude erfüllten Augen vor sich blickte, erhöhte er das Tempo. Das leichte Wippen wurde von zarten, langsamen Stößen abgelöst, die Harry zum Stöhnen brachten und als auch diese Bewegung an Geschwindigkeit zunahm, da lachte Harry plötzlich vergnügt auf und sagte mit Hochgefühl in der Stimme: „Ja, ein Treffer!" Auf Severus' fragenden Blick hin, der kurz mit seinen Bewegungen innehielt, erklärte Harry verschmitzt grinsend und mit hauchenden Worten: „Der richtige Winkel!" Severus lächelte, denn er verstand, dass er mit jedem weiteren Stoß Harrys Prostata stimulieren würde, was er gleich zu testen ersuchte. Der nächste Stoß war wieder ein Treffer – wie auch der nächste, und der nächste.

Hechelnd ergab sich Harry dem wohligen Gefühl, welches Severus in ihm auslöste. Er konnte nicht mehr bei jedem Treffer aufstöhnen, wie er es gern würde, denn Severus hatte mittlerweile seine Selbstbeherrschung von sich abgeschüttelt und wurde von Mal zu Mal schneller und schneller. Ab und zu wurde aus Harrys Hecheln ein Stöhnen, manchmal auch ein verzückter Schrei, was Severus dazu veranlasste, ekstatisch zu brummen. Mit beiden Ellenbogen stützte sich Severus neben Harry ab, während die weißen Finger einer Hand sich in dem schwarzen Vogelnest auf Harrys Kopf vergruben und einen erotischen Kontrast zu den nachtschwarzen Haaren schufen. Harrys Handflächen rieben immer stärker und fordernder an Severus' Brustkorb, bis er auf die steifen Brustwarzen aufmerksam wurde, die er alsbald zeitgleich mit Finger und Daumen massierte und wenn er leicht an ihnen zog, dann entwich Severus ein hoher Ton, den Harry so gern hörte, dass er immer öfter an ihnen sanft zupfte und zurrte.

Mit einem Male richtete Severus sich etwas auf, um kniend zwischen Harrys Schenkeln zu verweilen. Aufgeregt atmend sagte er: „Deine Beine!" Und er bedeutete Harry mit einer Geste, dass er seine Knie über Severus' Schultern legen sollte. Dem Wunsch kam er ohne Widerspruch nach, weshalb sein Becken nun einige Zentimeter über der Matratze schwebte. Severus ergriff Harrys Hüften, richtete sich – noch immer kniend – ein wenig auf, womit er Harrys Becken noch ein Stückchen höher hob und…

Harry glaubte, er würde den Verstand verlieren. In dieser Position drang Severus nicht nur viel tiefer in ihn ein als zuvor, sondern er streifte den magischen Punkt in ihm wesentlich gezielter. Mit jedem, wirklich mit jedem jetzt so festen Stoß schoss ein Blitzgewitter durch Harrys Körper. Sein Stöhnen wurde nun zu einem Wimmern und in den höchsten Tönen flehte und bettelte er nach mehr.

Mit festem Griff an den Hüften gab Severus sich der Lust hin. Er wollte diesen Moment nicht nur für Harry, sondern auch für sich selbst überwältigend und unvergesslich machen. Seine heiße Scham, die er noch gestern Abend nur mit der Hand befriedigen konnte, vergrub sich jetzt tief in einem festen Hintern, den er für immer sein nennen wollte. Harry zu betrachten war eine wahre Wonne. Der junge Mann unter ihm wand seinen Oberkörper, riss und zerrte an dem weißen Laken und gab lieblichste Geräusche von sich, die in seinen Ohren mit dem wunderschönen Gesang eines Phönixes große Ähnlichkeit hatten. Harry war in Ekstase und Severus erging es nicht anders. Sein Tempo nur noch steigernd hörte er, wie das Kopfende des Bettes im Takt gegen die Wand schlug und nur aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er ein Gemälde aus seiner Halterung fallen, welches gleich darauf auf den Boden aufschlug, doch nichts und niemand würde Severus aus seinem Rhythmus bringen.

An seiner Schulter vorbeiblickend bemerkte er mit großem Vergnügen, dass sich Harrys Zehen abwechselnd krümmten und spreizten, so sehr war Harry dem Höhepunkt nahe. Die Haut auf Harrys Knöcheln sah so verführerisch zart aus, dass Severus nicht anders konnte, als daran zu nippen und das Gefühl auf seinen Lippen bestätigte ihm seinen Verdacht, denn die Haut dort war so seidig wie dass Haar einer Veela. Als Severus wieder nach vorn blickte, hielt er abrupt mit seinen Bewegungen inne. Harrys Anblick hatte ihn versteinert und er fragte sich, wie jemand, der gerade mitten im Geschlechtsakt war, noch immer so unschuldig und rein aussehen konnte.

Wimmernd flehte Harry mit dünnem Stimmchen: „Nicht aufhören… nicht langsamer… werden. Weiter!" Und als Harry mit vernebelten Sinnen erkannte, dass Severus ihn mit offen stehendem Mund und mit Verwunderung und Wertschätzung in den Augen anblickte, fragte er hauchend, was denn los sei.

Flüsternd, aber ehrlich, antwortete Severus, der solche Worte noch nie zu jemandem gesagt hatte: „Du bist so… schön, Harry! So wunderschön!" Und in diesem Moment rollten Harrys Augen in den Hinterkopf und sein Oberkörper bäumte sich auf. Mit zurückfallendem Kopf stöhnte Harry, als sein Körper leicht zu beben begann und wieder und wieder sein Höhepunkt wie ein frischer Quell aus ihm heraussprudelte und Bauch und Brust berieselte. Für Severus war das der schönste Augenblick, dem er jemals beiwohnen durfte.

Etliche Minuten später, die Severus wie paralysiert damit verbracht hatte, seinen Liebhaber zu betrachten, erwachte Harry vom kleinen Tod. Mit einem breiten Grinsen und verklärtem Blick schaute er zu Severus hinauf, der noch immer tief in Harry versunken war und nun auch noch in dessen grünen Augen versank. Mit ausgestreckten Armen und Sehnsucht in den Augen, gleich so wie in Severus' Wunschdenken, lockte Harry ihn zu sich hinunter. Nachdem Severus Harrys Beine sachte von seinen Schultern genommen hatte und sie sich um die dürren Hüften legte, kam er der Bitte gehorsam nach und beugte sich nach vorn. 

Sie küssten sich nicht leidenschaftlich, aber innig und aus tiefstem Herzen, wie der erste Kuss zwischen zwei Liebenden sein sollte. Nachdem ihre Lippen voneinander lassen konnten, bat Harry mit so viel Glücksseligkeit in der Stimme, noch ein wenig weiter Liebe zu machen. Erst jetzt wurde sich Severus darüber bewusst, dass er sich vorhin seines eigenen Höhepunktes beraubt haben musste, weil er sich in Harrys verloren hatte und so begann er wieder mit einem zarten Wippen, mit welchem er selbst geschwind und lautstark Erlösung fand. Als er sich in Harry ergoss, war dies ein Moment der Unverdorbenheit und der reinen Liebe. Harry hielt ihn an sich gedrückt und streichelte ihm sanft durch das Haar und über den zitternden Rücken, während er erschöpft auf ihm lag und nach Luft rang.

Severus wollte sich nicht erheben. Er wollte einfach nicht diese Einheit wieder entzweien, denn dann – und das wusste Severus als Zaubertränkemeister nur zu gut – würde Harry dämmern, was sie eben getan hatten. Dann würde ihm die Schamesröte über das Gesicht krauchen, bevor er peinlich berührt nach einem Laken greifen würde, um verlegen seine Blöße zu bedecken. Harry würde ihn nicht mehr anblicken und nur beschämt darum bitten, über diesen Tag nie wieder ein Wort zu verlieren.

Fröhlich und befriedigt klingend sagte Harry nach langer Zeit leise: „Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber du wirst langsam schwer." Severus schnaufte, bevor er seinen Kopf von Harrys Schulter erhob und sich erneut in den grünen Augen verlor. Nur noch einen liebevollen Kuss wollte er stehlen, bevor sich Harry mit Ekel von ihm abwenden würde, doch Harry kam ihm zuvor. Mit den Händen am Hinterkopf zog Harry ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn; dieses Mal wieder voller Leidenschaft.

Ein Schmerz in seinem Herzen, den die Angst vor dem bevorstehenden Verlust ausgelöst hatte, ließ Severus einmal betrübt seufzen, weswegen Harry den Kuss unterbrach und besorgt fragte: „Was hast du, Severus?" Severus erklärte seine Bedenken, jedoch nicht im Einzelnen. Er offenbarte ihm nicht, wie viel ihm dieser Augenblick mit Harry bedeutete, sagte nicht, wie sehr er hoffte, dass dies nicht das erste und gleichzeitig letzte Mal gewesen war. Er sagte nur, wie Harry sich wahrscheinlich gleich fühlen würde, aber er gab nicht zu, wie sehr es ihn schmerzte, Harry jetzt schon verloren zu wissen.

Zuversichtlich sagte Harry: „Es besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass…" Doch Severus unterbrach ihn und bat darum, keine falsche Hoffnung zu schüren, was Harry stutzig machte. Sollte sein Liebhaber etwa doch mehr empfinden? Vielleicht sogar genauso viel empfinden, wie Harry für ihn? Und würde Harry, nachdem Severus sich aus ihm zurückgezogen hatte, immer noch so fühlen wie jetzt? Harry wollte nicht, dass dieser Moment endete – wollte nicht, dass er womöglich nichts für Severus empfand und als Severus sich erheben wollte, da hielt Harry ihn verängstigt fest und drückte ihn an sich.

„Lass mich los, Harry!", forderte Severus eindringlich, dem dieser Abschied so sehr schmerzte, dass er glaubte, sein Herz, das er nun endlich wieder spürte, würde daran vergehen.

„Nein nicht! Bleib hier, bitte… Ich will nicht, dass das endet!", gestand Harry zitternd, doch Severus war anderer Meinung.

Mürrisch, wie eh und je, sagte er unverblümt: „Eine magische Obsession, Harry, ist nicht das, was ich ersehne!"

Severus machte Nägel mit Köpfen. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung war er aus Harrys Umarmung und der wohligen Wärme entflohen und gleich darauf auch aus dem Schlafzimmer, denn er wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie die Enttäuschung und die blamable Erkenntnis in Harrys Augen sichtbar werden würde. Verwundert blickte Harry ihm nach, bevor er seine Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte und zu ergründen versuchte, wie er sich nun fühlte.

Das Badezimmer war der einzige Platz, an dem Severus der Schmach entkommen konnte, die mit Sicherheit im Schlafzimmer auf ihn wartete. Harry würde jetzt bereits beide Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen und sich fragen, wieso er das getan hatte. Und er würde sich schämen, mit dem hässlichsten Lehrer von Hogwarts das Bett geteilt zu haben – Liebestrank hin oder her. Vielleicht würde er ihm sogar ankreiden, seinen hilflosen Zustand für niedere Zwecke ausgenutzt zu haben. Von Herzen hoffte Severus, dass Harry einfach nur gehen würde und dass er diese Liebesnacht so behandeln würde, als sei sie nie geschehen.

Tränen schossen Severus in die Augen, als ihm Momente der Liebelei durch den Kopf gingen und die ihm unverhofft so viel bedeuteten. Er war sich nicht mal mehr sicher, ob er die Erinnerung an den schönsten Moment seines Lebens überhaupt noch ertragen könnte, wenn er wüsste, wie Harry nun darüber dachte und schon gar nicht würde er sich das Liebesspiel im Denkarium ansehen können, denn das würde ihn an den Rande des Wahnsinns treiben. Er hatte Harry verloren, denn Liebestränke waren bekanntermaßen eine heikle Angelegenheit, die meist für die Betroffenen kein gutes Ende mit sich brachte, denn dem einen verließ der Glaube an die Menschheit und dem anderen brach das Herz entzwei.

Verwundert darüber, wo Severus nur stecken mochte, machte er sich nach einer Viertelstunde auf den Weg ins Bad, doch die Tür war verschlossen. Ein Alohomora brachte nichts, aber Harry war schlau genug, um die fünf stärksten Versiegelungszauber aufheben zu können und so auch den, den Severus benutzt hatte. Nachdem er die Tür vorsichtig und leise geöffnet hatte, blickte er auf ein Häufchen Elend, welches sich am Ende der Wanne auf den Boden in einer Ecke gekauert hatte. Severus war so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass er Harry nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte saß er mit angewinkelten und umklammerten Beinen auf dem kalten Terrazzo. Die Stirn hatte er auf seinen Armen abgelegt und die schwarzen, von der Liebesnacht zerzausten Haare hingen wild an ihm herab.

Langsam näherte sich Harry dem niedergeschlagenen Mann, um sich vor ihn zu knien. „Severus?", fragte er vorsichtig. Sofort schoss dessen Kopf nach oben. Severus blickte ihn mit so viel Kummer in den Augen an, dass es Harry ganz schwer ums Herz wurde. Nur die klammen Wangen ließen erahnen, dass er geweint haben musste, doch bevor Severus etwas sagen konnte, griff Harry mit beiden Händen nach ihm, um ihn aus der Ecke hinauszulocken. Severus schien mit sich zu kämpfen, doch er fügte sich schließlich den warmen Händen an seinen Schultern, die ihn aus der Nische zogen.

Sich zunächst räuspernd fragte Severus mit gebrochener Stimme: „Und wie geht es Ihnen jetzt, Mr. Potter?"

Schon wieder „Mister Potter". Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen, lächelte danach jedoch und antwortete: „Mir geht es gut, aber dir offenbar nicht!" Er wagte es, ihn weiterhin zu duzen, woraufhin Severus nichts erwidern wollte. Ihn anblickend schien Severus etwas in seinen Augen zu suchen, aber er fand es nicht, weshalb Harry leise sagte, während er mit den flachen Händen über Severus' Haut strich: „Du bist ganz kalt… Wir sollten zurück ins Bett gehen!"

Erst da begann Severus zu schluchzen, weswegen er verschämt seinen Kopf senkte. Severus Snape weinte nie! Doch Harry führte eine Hand unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn, wieder aufzublicken. Ein Kuss sollte genügen, um Severus zu verinnerlichen, was Harry für ihn empfand und deshalb fuhr er mit seinen Lippen über die von Severus, bevor er ihn umklammerte, als wolle er ihn nicht mehr loslassen.

Als beide im Bett beieinander lagen, fragte Severus mit unsicherem Ton in der Stimme: „Entweder hält die Wirkung des Liebestranks noch immer an…"

Ihn unterbrechend sagte Harry belustigt klingend: „Jetzt hör aber auf! Ich hab dir gesagt, dass der blöde Trank nichts damit zu tun hat. Es war schon vorher so…" Leiser und viel ernster fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe dich schon vorher gemocht, Severus!"

„Seit wann?", wollte Severus neugierig wissen.

Harry gab ihm die Antwort, indem er sagte: „Ich weiß es noch ganz genau. Das war der Moment, als ich gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte und du plötzlich unverhofft an meiner Seite gestanden hast. Das war der Moment, wo ich wusste, dass du mich nie verraten hast. Und als Voldemort endlich tot war, da war ich so zufrieden und ausgeglichen, dass ich einen Neuanfang wagen wollte – einen Neuanfang mit allem. Dazu sollte auch gehören, dass ich nicht nur endlich mit mir selbst klarkommen wollte, sondern auch mit dir. Du hast es mir nicht gerade leicht gemacht, aber trotzdem… Irgendwie war da immer was an dir, ich kann nur nicht mit dem Finger drauf deuten. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Irgendwas war da seit Jahren, weshalb ich deine Freundschaft wollte!"

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Severus stillschweigend zugehört und er versuchte, einen Sinn in dem zu finden, was Harry gesagt hatte, aber er fand keinen. Warum sollte Harry schon seit Jahren versuchen, seine Freundschaft zu erringen, wo er selbst doch immer so grantig zu ihm gewesen war, doch hierauf versuchte sich Harry mit einer Antwort, indem er erklärte: „Manchmal habe ich etwas in deinen Augen gesehen, weißt du. Dann waren sie nicht schwarz, sondern sie leuchteten lebendig. Das war meistens, wenn du dich über etwas gefreut hast. Das muss kein Geschenk gewesen sein. Es kann sich dabei einfach nur ein amüsantes Gespräch mit Minerva gehandelt haben oder um ein wenig Schadenfreude, wenn Hagrid unbeholfen einen Tisch umgeworfen hat. Das waren kleine Eigenarten an dir, die ich öfters sehen wollte. Ich wusste, dass da jemand in dir steckt, den niemand wirklich kannte. Doch, vielleicht kannte Albus ihn, aber sonst niemand. Aber ich wollte ihn kennen lernen, denn sonst schien er so verloren zu sein."

Severus seufzte erleichtert, bevor er fragte: „Darf ich Draco trotzdem umbringen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe?"

Ein fröhliches Lachen erschall, bevor Harry verneinte und noch antwortete: „Vielleicht können wir ihm dankbar sein?"

Nachdem sie das Bett am späten Abend verlassen und sich angekleidet hatten, begaben sich beide in die Küche, in der sie schon zusammen das Frühstück eingenommen hatten, doch diesmal war die Stimmung nicht bedrückt, sondern sehr heiter und unbekümmert. Severus stellte sich als hervorragender Koch heraus, der seine schmackhaften Kochkünste damit erklärte, dass es kaum einen Unterschied zwischen dem Brauen eines Trankes und dem Kochen einer Mahlzeit geben würde, denn für beides brauchte man lediglich Zutaten und etwas Feingefühl. Nach dem Essen blieben sie in der Küche sitzen und unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche.

Bevor Harry sich nach ein Uhr nachts auf den Weg nach Hause machte, fragte er noch im Wohnzimmer am Kamin stehend: „Und du hast wirklich nichts dagegen, wenn ich für die letzten zwei Wochen der Ferien hier bei dir bleibe? Ich möchte dich zu nichts drängen, Severus!"

Doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf und versicherte: „Nein, es wäre mir eine Freude, wenn wir etwas Zeit außerhalb der Schule miteinander verbringen könnten. Wir haben eine Menge nachzuholen, meist du nicht?"

Harry lächelte verschämt und sagte letztendlich: „Gut, dann hol ich ein paar von meinen Sachen. Bin bald zurück!"

Auf dem Weg zum Kamin wurde Harry plötzlich herumgerissen und fest an den Schultern gepackt, bevor Severus ihm einen innigen Kuss zum Abschied schenkte, so als würde Harry eine monatelange Weltreise antreten wollen. In diesem Moment kam Draco unbemerkt durch den Kamin herein und er beobachtete mit offen stehendem Mund das sich ihm bietende Szenario.

Auch wenn es schon so spät war, wollte Draco seinen Patenonkel nur um Hilfe bitten, denn erstens wusste niemand, wo sich Harry aufhalten würde, was Hermine so in Rage versetzt hatte, weswegen sie ihm unentwegt seine Missetat unter die Nase gerieben hatte, und zweitens hatte ihn tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen übermannt, weil es gerade Harry hatte sein müssen, der den Trank auf seiner Party eingenommen hatte. Mit Severus' Hilfe hätten sie bestimmt ein Gegenmittel gefunden.

Als sich die beiden voneinander gelöst hatten und Harry sich zum Kamin umdrehte, erstarrte er zur Salzsäule, als er einen grinsenden Draco erblickte.

Draco war der erste, der das Wort ergriff und an Harry gewandt sagte: „Harry, hör mal… Das mit dem Trank tut mir echt Leid, aber es freut mich, dass du die Wirkung eben mit einem Kuss aufgehoben hast! Es war nämlich doch nicht mein spezieller draconischer Liebestrank. Vincent, dieser Idiot, hat die Tränke vertauscht!"

Ungläubig fragte Severus: „Und was für ein Trank war das bitte, den Harry zu sich genommen hatte?"

Bevor er antwortete, zuckte Draco einmal gelassen mit den Schultern, bevor er erklärte: „Das war nur mein Kusstrank. Damit hab ich angefangen zu experimentieren, aber der ist langweilig! Nach dem ersten Kuss ist schon wieder alles vorbei." Schelmisch fügte er hinzu: „Und wie ich sehe, hat Harry gerade den großen Schritt gewagt. Hast du ein Glück, dass es nicht tatsächlich mein Liebestrank gewesen war, sonst würde das Ganze anders enden! Gregory hat schon gesagt, er würde sich anbieten, damit du dein kleines Problem lösen kannst."

Bei dieser Bemerkung lief Harry erneut eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, doch Draco erklärte sachlich weiter: „Aber schön, dass du es jetzt hinter dir hast. Die Granger hat mir schon die Hölle heiß gemacht." Draco wandte sich bereits wieder ab, da fragte er noch: „Sehen wir uns Samstag auf der Party von Tonks? Ich geh dann mal wieder…" Und weg war er, bevor Severus es sich doch noch anders überlegen würde und ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzte.

Ungläubig blickten Severus und Harry in die Flammen, die wieder eine normale Farbe angenommen hatten, bevor Harry eher zu sich selbst sagte: „Ich hab's irgendwie gefühlt! Nach dem Kuss… ach, egal! Ich hol dann meine Sachen. Bis in ein, zwei Stunden!"

Genauso schnell wie Draco war auch Harry verschwunden, damit Severus die eben erfahrenen Tatsachen ganz allein für sich deuten konnte. Er war nicht dumm, aber er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Nach dem ersten Kuss war alles echt? Nach dem ersten Kuss war alles echt!

Die Vorhänge würden wieder aufgehen und das Bühnenstück würde eine Wiederaufführung erfahren dürfen. Auf zum zweiten Akt…

Ein Lächeln formte sich auf Severus' Lippen, als er die Wahrheit erkannte.

Manchmal war der bequeme Weg doch der richtige.

27


End file.
